Seven?
by Saishun
Summary: Who is Seven? And why is she coming to join Rex's team? It's rated T now. Disclaimer for Generator rex and all characters except Seven, who is my OC. R and R!
1. Prologue

My OC

Ok so I made this first chapter all about my OC so you can get a feel for the series I'm about to make with her so please Read and Review when my series starts! Thankies!

Name: Unknown

Alias: Seven

Gender: Female

Age:14

Evo or Human: Evo

Looks: Long black hair tied in a pony tail. Asian. Rectangular glasses tinted a slight shade of green so you can't see her Eye color. About 5'10'

Black skinny jeans, knee high black boots, button down white T-shirt, with a tie.

Suspenders that are down. Peacock feather earrings.

Weapons: Long blades that start at her elbow, go over her arm and hand, and curve at her fingers like claws.

Powers: Can shoot rock solid peacock feathers from arm.

Personality: Sensitive. But overall kind. Can get quite a bit tempermental. Tries not to bother anyone. Gets embarrassed easy. Hard for her to let things go.

Backstory: Before the event she lived with her mom and sister at a house near One's dojo. She trained and trained but One would not except her as a student. But said she could watch. And she did. At the nanite event she stayed roughly the same, only developing special powers. Her mom and sister however turned Evo and she's been looking for them ever since. Now she's been recruited to Providence due to her "abilities"

If you have any suggestions I would appreciate them very much! ^_^


	2. Meet Seven

So here's the story! Hope you enjoy!

Regular point of view

She sighed as she walked down the white hallways of Providence. She had to find her way to "Dr. Holiday's" lab. They didn't even give her a map. That would have been very useful to her when she walked straight into what they call the "Petting Zoo." Blasted bunnies decided to give her a welcoming hug. But as always she brushed herself off and walked out of the petting zoo back into the bleached hallways.

"Yeesh," she thought, "They ever thought about painting the place?"

Providence had "offered" her a job as a field agent on "Rex's team" as they called it.

Though she'd rather be looking for her sister and mother, you can't just say "No." to Providence. That's not how it works. She sighed again as she ran up to a soldier and asked him where the blasted lab is.

"It should be on the 3rd door on the left if you keep going straight. You the new field agent?"

"Yeah. What's it to you?" she asked cautiously.

He laughed and held out his hand.

"The name's Callan. Captain Callan."

She shook his hand and thanked him for the directions and started off down the hall.

"Wait! What's your name?" shouted Callan.

She stopped but didn't look back.

"Seven." And began to nonchalantly walk forward again.

Callan's brain was having trouble processing the thought. He slowly started to compute the name he heard.

'_Her name is Seven? Does that mean… She's the seventh deadliest person on Earth? I definitely don't need another Six around. She seemed friendly enough… Eh.. It's not like she's going to be my superior is she?... What if she's like Rex? WAIT. What if she's like HOLIDAY!'_

He sat down and sighed to himself.

'_She can't be that bad… right?_

*7*_'_

Rex was waiting in the lab with Holiday and Six. He was starting to get impatient. He had been waiting for 20 minutes and God forbid that she was another minute late.

"Hey Six!" he asked. "When is this new recruit going to come in already?"

"Be patient."

"What is he supposed to do anyway?"

Holiday rolled her eyes at the ever sexist group of boys that consisted of "Boyfriend" and "Somewhat adoptive son."

"SHE is going to be a field agent and my assistant when she's not occupied."

"She?" Rex laughed. "If she's a girl then I bet-"

"Hey. Is this Dr. Holiday's lab?" Seven said as she walked in, cutting off the latino from making any more jokes.

"Why yes, yes it is." Said Rex as he magically appeared next to her, one arm slung over her shoulder. "I'm Rex by the way. If, you know, you get lost or something."

'What were you saying Rex?" Six said, a smile tugging at his lips.

Seven looked up and gave him a classic eyebrow raise with a smile that's threatening to burst into a laugh. "I'll keep that in mind."

She walked away from Rex, still computing the number of girls in his harem, and walked up to Holiday.

"You're Doctor Holiday, I presume?"

"I am. Welcome to the team. I'll get you started as soon as you get settled into your room. Which apparently you haven't gotten yet." Doctor Holiday said as she looked at Seven's rolling suitcase.

"It's an honor to be working with you, Dr." Seven said. "And you must be.." Seven said as she walked over to stand in front of Agent Six. "Agent Six. Am I right?"

Six gave her an eyebrow raise.

"It is."

"Nice to meet you." Seven stuck out her hand.

"And you are?" asked Six.

"Who me?.. I'm Seven."

How is it? I'll have the next chapter banged out pretty quick! A little reference to a story I read earlier :))

R and R please!


	3. Welcome Seven

Special thanks to The-Gray-Ninja and Kristy Annabelle Cullens for making me feel confident! Thanks for all the love!

Third Person

Six raised his eyebrow and looked as surprised as you could ever imagine the green-clad-ninja. Seven just stood there with her hand out, eventually letting her hand drift back to her side. She looked at Six, wondering why he was not responding. And when he finally said something, this is how it sounded.

"One trained you?"

Seven looked to the side, a look of slight pain on her face from remembering the sore memory.

"No. He didn't train me. After he found you he said he was satisfied. He welcomed me to watch though. And I did."

"So what's your real name?"

Seven looked at Six with a smirk tugging on her face.

"I'll tell you when you tell me yours."

Rex and Holiday stood in the background, trying not to look to eager to hear his name.

"Fair enough" said Six and he started walking away.

"Wait!" shouted Seven. "I want you to train me! Like One did to you!"

Six stopped walking but didn't look back, standing there, hands in his pockets, without moving, looking forlorn. Before he could answer, Rex, as loud and hyper as ever, popped up out of nowhere in front of Seven, startling her.

"So Seven, what do you do? Does your name mean you're the seventh deadliest person on Earth? Do you have swords like Six? Or maybe you have guitars like Five? What abou-"

Poor Rex didn't get to finish his sentence because he was suddenly pinned to the wall with a razor sharp peacock feather in the shoulder of his jacket. Seven stood there, arm still up from shooting the feather, and looked at Rex with a smirk.

"I'm an Evo."

Dr. Holiday rushed over and took the feather out of Rex's jacket shoulder and examined it.

"Amazing!" she said. "So you can control your nanites?"

"Apparently so. My nanites must have known peacocks were my favorite animal." She said with a smile. "But so far, that's the only thing I've done. I've never been able to do anything else."

Suddenly, Six turns around looks at Seven.

"If that's all you can do then what do you need my training for?"

There was a blur, and all of a sudden Six was blocking Seven with his katanas. Seven had these "claws." They were obviously man-made and not a real part of her body. There were two silver colored bands on each of her arms and attached to them was one long blade, so they were kind of like the fins on a fish. Just razor sharp. Seven's blades were pressed up against Six's katanas.

"I do more than shoot pretty feathers from my arms."

Seven then jumped back and looked at Six.

"So will you train me?"

"Prove you're worth training."

And then Six ran at her with his katanas.

*7*

By then, Holiday had come back with the popcorn and lawn chairs and now Rex and her were sitting back, watching the epic battle between Six and Seven.

"You know," Rex whispered. "This reminds me of that really bad number joke. Like, 'Why is Six afraid of Seven.' That one." Holiday nodded and agreed with him as the battle in front of them was starting.

Six and Seven ran at each other, claws and katanas ready to slice at each other. Six slashed a katana at Seven. She ducked and grabbed his arm and proceeded to flip him across the room. He skidded to a stop, landing on his feet and his hand.

"Not bad." He said with a smirk.

"What did you expect? But let's raise the stakes." She said, crossing her arms and smirking.

"What did you have in mind?" Six said.

"If I win, you take me to dinner and a movie. Your treat."

Holiday did an inner face palm as Rex jumped up and said "You go sister! And I thought I was the only one hitting on the older people around here!"

Holiday sighed and thought to herself 'Now Six knows how I feel.'

Six merely raised an eyebrow and asked "And if I win?"

"You get one of my feathers."

"What would I want with your feathers?"

"Rock solid and as valuable as diamonds. I'll also show you my eye color. It's something I don't show anybody."

"Deal."

"Make yourself look pretty for our date, alright handsome?"

At this point Holiday was trying to hold in a laugh and Rex was still ranting about having another one of "his kind."

This time, Seven ran at Six, slashing her claws. She was short enough so that Six could jump up and kick Seven in her shoulder. She skidded back and waited a moment before running up again and roundhouse kicking Six. He caught her foot and she twisted out of it. Six then took the moment to slash at her with his katana.

She blocked with a claw and went behind him, twisting his arm back. He pulled free and elbowed her in the stomach, causing her to cringe and cough up a bit of blood Unfortunately, she's quite fragile. Despite the blood, neither stopped fighting, while Holiday stood up in disbelief. Rex stood by the side, not believing that Six was fighting a 14 year old girl.

Six had a grip on one of her claws and pulled her close. He pressed a katana against her throat.

"I win."

She smirked and looked at him.

"Nope. You forgot one thing."

He looked down to see the arm he gripped against his chest, over his heart, with a rock solid peacock feather ready to pierce his heart.

"It's a draw, now stop it so I can take a look at Seven!' shouted Holiday.

Six slowly let go of Seven. Holiday dragged Seven over to the examination table.

"Where does it hurt the most?" she asked.

"Here." Seven rubbed the area right under the left side of her ribs.

"Rex. Six. Out!" Holiday gave Six an especially mean glare.

"It's ok Holiday, it's just my ribs."

"Alright.. If you say so."

Holiday gave the boys another glare and lifted up Seven's shirt up to her ribs.

Rex's eyes widened and he let out a soft "woah" while Six inwardly flinched, not meaning to have caused that much damage.

There, right below Seven's ribs, was a huge reddish- purple bruise that was blue on the edges.

Holiday then glared at Six and wrapped gauze around Seven's torso while putting extra cotton padding over her bruise and then pulled her shirt down.

Holiday then turned around and walked angrily up to Six.

"Why would you do that! She's a 14 year old _girl!"_

"It was an accident." He stated simply. He did honestly feel bad that he made that bruise.

"It's ok Holiday." Said Seven. "It was an accident. And it could have been much worse."

Holiday waited a second and then sighed. And looked up at Six.

"Just… Don't do that again okay, Six?"

"Alright."

Seven gets up and goes up to Six.

"So if it's a draw then… no dinner?"

He used the classic eyebrow raise.

"No dinner."

Rex hugged Seven and they both mourned over they're hopelessly older crushes.

"It's okay Seven! Holiday's been rejecting me for 5 years!"

Seven cracked a smile and on the inside she felt… almost welcome. A happiness. Not all alone like she was before.

Maybe providence won't be so bad.

How did you like it?

R and R pleasseeee!


	4. Brother, brother

Thank you to anarrislasher101 for making me feel awesome! You just gave me the confidence boost I needed! Thank you!

Third Person Point of View

Seven winced as Rex walked her to her room. She clutched the area around her ribs, remembering how hard Six had elbowed her during the fight. In the end, he had agreed to train her along with Rex. Seven winced again and stopped walking. Rex turned around, concerned.

"Hey, Seven, are you okay?"

"Yeah…" she replied. She leaned against the wall, still clutching that spot.

"Holiday said it probably caused some internal bleeding. It just… hurts."

Rex still looked concerned.

"Well, here's your room. Room 7486."

They both walked into the stark white room. There was a bed built into a cut-out part of one of the walls. There was also a dresser with a mirror, some shelves, a closet and a desk.

"Wow." Said Rex. "Guess they give agents like you and Six the good stuff."

"If this is good then I don't want to know what standard looks like." Seven said, shaking her head. She sat down on her bed. Seven looked at Rex.

"You wanna help me unpack?"

"Sure. I have nothing else to do. That's basically providence for you."

"Let me just unpack my clothes first."

After Rex turned around, Seven unpacked all her clothes and put them in the drawers. Then all that was left in her suitcase was a couple of books, a black case, canvases, and some decorations from her apartment.

Rex picked up a decoration in each hand. They were small statues of peacocks. One was golden with purple accents, on a golden dish, with the tail of the peacock spread out. The one in his other hand was a silver one on a silver dish with blue accents, and the wings folded around the body of the peacock, creating a flowing robe of silver.

"Guess you're really into peacocks huh?" He held one of the statues at arm's length, as if looking at it differently made a difference.

"Yeah… I love peacocks. The silver one can go on the shelf. The gold one that holds incense goes on my desk."

He put them where she wanted while Seven was putting the books on the shelf.

"What's this?" Rex asked as he eyed the black case.

"Oh. It's my art stuff. I'm big on art."

Seven took the case and opened it on the dresser. Inside held paints, paintbrushes, small plastic palettes, shading pencils, and other art supplies.

"I can see that." Said Rex as he set the canvases down on the same place.

"Actually can you put the canvases in that drawer in my desk?"

"Sure."

While he did that Seven unpacked the last thing. But Seven didn't get up. She sat there, with a cracked faded photo in her hand. Rex sat down next to Seven and looked at the photo. Then he spoke softly.

"Is that your mom and sister?"

"Yeah… I've been looking for them for 5 years before Providence recruited me. I never found a trace of them. All I know is that they went Evo and disappeared."

Rex put an arm around her shoulder, not flirtatiously but comfortingly.

"I can't remember my family. I have a brother that showed up a while ago. He's a scientist here. His name is Cesar. But I know that you'll find them. "

Seven sighed and wrapped her arms around his chest spontaneously.

"Thanks Rex."

"Oh, well, uh… It's alright." He blushed and grinned sheepishly.

Seven got up and placed the photo on the dresser, lingering slightly.

The photo was faded and the glass was cracked but it was the one thing she had left keeping her on track. She ran a hand on the dresser and suddenly keeled over and coughed up blood.

"Rex! Get Holiday!"

And that was the last thing Seven remembered.

Rex got up quickly, calling Holiday on the intercom.

"Holiday!"

The comlink buzzed and her voice came in.

"What Rex?"

"You were right about the internal bleeding thing! Right now she's on the floor and she just coughed up blood!"

"She should be okay. Just bring her over."

Rex listened to the doctor and carried Seven over to Holiday's lab. He set her down on a spare gurney Holiday set up. Six was talking to Holiday about Seven's damage.

"Is she okay?" asked Six. He had no idea how one elbow to the gut could cause this much damage.

"No, she's not." Holiday said, still mad with Six.

Six mentally sighed.

"It was an accident!"

She looked at him calmly. She would draw this out as long as she could.

"It was."

"So?"

"So what?"

This is when Six realized that two could NOT play this game. He sighed. He would make it up to her. Somehow.

He walked over to the currently unconscious girl laying on the gurney. He really did truly honestly feel bad. He just hoped Seven didn't put up as much of a guilty fight as Holiday.

Rex was currently beside Seven. He was deeply concerned for the girl. He'd only known this girl for a couple of hours and he felt that he'd known her for years. He didn't like her romantically. And Seven didn't like him like that either. But they had both lost something in common and they felt for each other like a brother and sister.

Seven stirred and Rex held her hand. It was just like sibling love. And in Rex's mind, it probably wouldn't become more. He was a little saddened by that fact but he was 4 years older than her and he had Circe… Oh wait, she's with sqywddie. He really needed to get serious about his harem of girls.

Seven sat up after about an hour. Six was looking somewhat concerned and Rex was in a chair beside her, holding her hand. She first blushed but then thought that he couldn't possibly have meant it romantically. I mean, he had only known her for a couple of hours. He just looked glad to see her.

Six went back to being his incredibly stoic self.

"Are you ok? I … didn't mean to cause you that much pain."

She shrugged.

"It's alright. I'll only be like this for a little more. Not much harm done."

Rex eventually dropped her hand and gave her a warm smile.

"I'm glad you're alright."

"Thanks."

She smiled at him but put a hand to her head and swayed. Rex steadied her, putting his hands on her arms.

"I feel… light-headed."

Holiday came up behind Six and Rex with a clipboard.

"She's just lost a lot of blood. I'll give you some pills to stimulate your red blood cells and I want you to rest, ok?"

"You got it Doc."

Seven looked at Rex sleepily and held out her arms.

"Carry me back to my room bro?"

Rex noticed that she had emphasized "Bro."

"Sure." He said with a smile.

He picked her up and walked out the door.

Six turned around to leave when he ran into Holiday.

Oh no.

*7*

How'd ya like it?

R and R please! I've been cranking out chapters like crazy just for you guys! Show some love 3


	5. Why me?

Special love to Forever-Ulquiorra and anarrislasher101!

Forever-Ulquiorra: Thank you so much! I feel the love ^_^ and I'm glad you're an Ulquiorra lover! And if I owned Generator Rex it would be VERY interesting :))

Anarrislasher101: Thank you! I love all the support! Especially since it's only been up for less than 3 days! And yes, I did see "Family Holiday." I, like, foamed at mouth and screamed. ^_^

Onto the story!

Third person point of view

Seven woke up very tired. Considering it was 3am, there was no surprise. The alarm sounded to let everyone know there was an Evo alert. She groaned and sat up.

'_How does everyone get up at random times to go fight these dang monsters?'_ she thought.

She swung her legs over the side of the best and brung a hand to her head. She swayed a little, still feeling light headed despite the pills Holiday had given her. Seven got up slowly and began to change into her regular clothes and out of her pajamas. As she bent down to put on her boots she winced. That dang bruise still hurt.

She walked out the door and the bright bleached walls burned her eyes, as she had not bothered to turn on the lights in her room. She stood still for a moment, trying to focus, and she walked down the hall to Holiday's lab.

She walked in and looked at Holiday.

"Hey Holiday, what's going on?"

"Oh, there's an Evo in Houston, Texas. Apparently it's pretty big. In all the commotion yesterday I forgot to give you your comlink."

Holiday put the comlink in Seven's ear and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay Seven?"

"Yeah… I'm good."

"You took the pills?"

"I did. So where am I supposed to meet the guys?"

"At the hangar."

Seven stood with a blank look on her face. Holiday sensed it."

"Turn left and keep going straight. It should be there. Good luck."

Seven waved goodbye to the doctor and ran out the door, already knowing she was late. But dang, this was a long hallway. The bruise was starting to hurt again and she stopped to rest against the wall. A couple of soldiers ran past her and one shouldered her pretty hard. She lost her balance, and already being lightheaded, she fell.

But instead of hitting the floor, a pair of arms caught her.

"Hey!" shouted Rex. "Watch where you're going!"

He steadied her on her feet but kept one hand on her back.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just still light headed. Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay. Six just sent me to find you. Let's go."

They both started running again and they made it to the hangar. Six saw her and raised an eyebrow.

"You're late."

"Whose fault is that?" asked Seven as she pointed to her ribs as she played the guilt card.

Six inwardly felt a twinge of guilt. She was just like Holiday, playing the guilt card like that. It was amazing how he even got out of Holiday's lab alive. So now, he owed her dinner, tonight, his treat. Not that that was bad. The first time had gone pretty good by his standards, which is saying something.

Anyway, he just walked onto the jumpjet, pockets in his hands.

Rex made a face and stuck a tongue out at Six's retreating figure, making Seven laugh. Then they both went aboard the jumpjet. His hand on the small of her back, supporting her in case she lost her balance. When they got in the jumpjet it took off to Houston.

When they got there, there was a huge man like Evo. It was green with no eyes, with a round head and two eyes on its shoulders. It was like the usual except multiply that by 10. Six stayed up in the jet while Seven and Rex dropped out the jet. Rex made his boogie pack and started flying towards the Evo while Seven extended her claws from her sleeves.

"What is it with all the weapons up their sleeves?" thought Rex. When they were getting close to the ground, he got under Seven, so she could hold onto the boogie pack. When they landed Rex took off again, getting high enough to drop down on the Evo and form the smack hand to punch the Evo.

When the Evo fell, Seven started to run toward the Evo. She slashed her claws at the leg of the Evo while shooting multiple feathers straight through the arm of the currently down Evo.

"And they had to call _us _for this?" Seven laughed as Rex said that.

But as Rex moved in to cure the Evo, it shrieked and flung Rex back with an arm.

"Rex!" shouted Seven. Then she looked up to the sky at the jumpjet.

"Six! If you're done being a lazy butt, get yourself down here!"

Six raised an eyebrow and leaped from the jumpjet down to where Rex was. Seven looked at the now up Evo and shot a few more feathers straight through its legs. It shrieked and kicked Seven away before it fell down.

As it kicked her, it hit her hard in the ribs. If she was a normal person, she would've been dead but she wasn't. She was an Evo. Though she had winced and coughed up quite a bit more blood.

'_Why me?' _she thought as she crashed into a building. Seven tried to get up but she was so tired and so hurting. Then she saw Rex cure the Evo and she thought to herself '_Why don't I take a little rest? It's all under control…'_

And she let herself relax. Rex came over with Six and looked at Seven. He tried to shake her awake but she wouldn't wake up.

Rex turned to Six and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"This is your fault! You had to give her that stupid bruise and now she won't wake up!"

Now Six was starting to feel really bad. He called Holiday on her comlink and talked to her.

"Holiday."

The comlink buzzed and Holiday spoke back.

"Six? What's wrong?"

Rex buzzed into the conversation.

"The Evo knocked her out, she won't wake up and she coughed up blood. That's what's wrong!"

Holiday was now officially worried. Sure, Seven wasn't human but she was fragile. She wasn't sure how much more Seven's body could take.

"Bring her in ASAP.'

As the jumpjet landed in the hangar, Holiday was waiting with a gurney. When they came in Six put Seven on the gurney, receiving a glare from Rex. They wheeled her into the lab while Holiday performed some tests

"Looks like she's still alive but her body's taking up so much energy in order to produce more blood cells and healing that bruise that she's fallen into a deep sleep. So no need to worry."

Rex sighed in relief. Holiday glared at Six.

"You're lucky it wasn't worse. I want to keep her here tonight so you'll have to take me out to dinner tomorrow.

Rex sighed and sat down on the table next to Seven. Six sighed and walked out the door, hands in pockets, as usual.

*7*

When Seven woke up, her whole body was sore. It was pretty dark and there was no one in the lab. Or at least she thought. Rex was on the chair next to her, snoring away. She shook him awake. "Rex?"

He woke up, mid snore, and looked at her.

"Hey! You're awake!"

"How long was I out?"

"You were out at 4am-ish yesterday. It's 5am now. But doc said you should be fine. Oh, I almost forgot, here."

He handed her a couple of pills.

"Doc said to take these. They're for the pain and blood stuff."

"Thanks."

She got up and found a bottle of water. Seven swallowed the pills and looked at Rex. "You gonna go to your room and sleep?"

He shook his head.

"Nah. I have to be up in 3 hours anyway. I'm gonna go to my room though."

Together they walked to their rooms. His room was 6 doors down from hers.

They stopped at her door.

"Thanks for walking me to my room… And waiting for me to wake up."

He grinned and blushed sheepishly.

"It was nothing. Goodnight."

Seven walked into her room and changed into her pajamas, a loose shirt and gym shorts. She fell into bed but after an hour of waiting for sleep to come, she gave up. She had been asleep for more than 24 hours after all.

She got up and walked out the door to Rex's room.

She walked through the door and Rex was sitting on his bed up against the wall watching tv.

"And you said the agents get the good stuff." She mused as she sat next to him.

"Eh, I'm special." He smirked and looked at her,

"You look comfy."

"These are what I sleep in and I couldn't sleep." She laughed.

He put an arm around her and she leaned against him. To some, this might look quite fluffy but it wasn't like that. It was comfortable and there weren't any "raging teenage hormones" involved.

Throughout the first movie they talked about themselves. They had played the question game.

It went from "What's your favorite color?" to "What's one thing you've ever wanted?" and so on.

Rex switched the channel and they watched a couple of movies. He was sleepy though and through the 2nd movie, he fell asleep with his head on Seven's lap. She messed with his hair and sighed contently.

*7*

How did you like it?

I've been updating, like, 2 times a day for you guys!

R and R!


	6. Meeting Noah

Special thanks to anarrislasher101 and Peacexfreedom!

Anarrislasher101: Thankies! And I stalk six, so I should have him down.:)) Anyway, special thanks for loving me and I'll definitely take a look at your stories! And no, it's not weird at all:))

Peacexfreedom: I'm not an OC fan either but I gave it a shot anyway and I like it a lot:)) And thanks for the props! And yes. I agree. It was amazing!

Authors note: It may look like a copied off of Lina Trinch's Breakeven but I didn't! We just both happen to think that this particular vehicle is the sexiest thing ever! So please don't flame me!

Onto the story!

Third person point of view

Seven looked at the clock. It was almost 8 and they both needed to be at morning debriefing at 8:15. She sighed. She had stayed the whole time in Rex's room, watching an old rerun of some old classic movie. He still had his head on her lap.

"Hey Rex." She shook him awake. "It's almost 8. Get up."

He had slept in his clothes and he woke up, disgruntled.

Rex groaned and got up. He looked at Seven.

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah. I didn't sleep though. You on the other hand…" She laughed slightly and looked at him.

She got up and walked to the doorway.

"I'll meet you here in 10 okay?"

"Alright."

Seven walked out the door and went to her room. She took off her shirt and shorts and threw them into the closet. She put on a clean shirt, black tie, and black jeans. The usual. She brushed her teeth, put on her earrings and boots and walked out.

She was a little early but she walked in anyway. Turns out Rex had taken a shower. His back was to her and he had his pants on but no shirt. His hair was wet and he was currently drying it with a towel. He looked over and smirked at her.

"Like what you see?"

She just laughed and threw a shirt from his drawer at his face. He laughed sheepishly and put on his shirt. Then he grabbed his goggles and put them on his head.

"Let's roll."

They walked to morning debriefing, coming just in time. From there on it was just blah blah blah. Seven couldn't believe that these people did this every morning. After morning debriefing they both went to hang out in Holiday's lab.

"How do you guys survive that every day?" Seven asked

Rex whispered in her ear.

"Well, I don't know how they do it but I sleep with my eyes open."

Seven laughed and whispered back.

"I was about to die of boredom. Want to sneak out?"

Rex smiled.

"You read my mind."

They walked out and walked to the hangar.

Rex pushed a button on the wall and the hangar doors opened, revealing the plain desert. He pulled on his goggles and looked at Seven.

"You wanna go to the basketball court?"

"Sure." She grinned. "My ride or yours?"

"_You _have a ride?"

"How do you think I got here in the middle of nowhere? By walking?"

Seven walked into a smaller part of the hangar for the Providence motorcycles and took a cover off of a motorcycle.

"Whoa." Was all Rex could say.

There was a white kawasaki ninja ZX 10R motorcycle. On the body of it was colors of a peacock, deep purples, rich blues, and dark greens, going across it like a breeze.

"Nice ride." Rex said as he slid a hand across the body.

"Did the paint job myself." Seven said, feeling a twinge of pride for her ride.

"So… I can ride on this?" Rex asked.

"Yeah. But I drive." She said as she got on and revved the engine. Rex smiled, impressed, and got on. She sped out the hangar and jumped the platform onto the ground, getting some shocked and impressed looks from the men in the hangar.

They sped on, leaving a trail of dust behind them.

"Woooohooooooo!" shouted Rex, throwing his hands in the air, then regretting it as he almost fell off and clung to Seven.

Seven laughed and with directions from Rex they made it to the basketball court. There was only one blonde boy playing on the court by himself. When they came up he turned his head and waved.

"Hey Rex!" said Noah.

Seven looked at Rex as he got off.

"You know this guy?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's like my best friend."

She parked the bike and walked over to the pair of guys doing this weird handshake thing.

"Whose this?" asked Noah, looking at Seven.

"This is Seven. Seven, Noah. Noah, Seven." Rex said as he introduced them.

"Hi Noah." Seven said, blushing slightly and waving a hand.

Noah noticed, but he didn't want to embarrass her and … She was kind of cute by his standards.

"Wait, so you're, like, the seventh deadliest person in the world?"

"Yup." She said as she picked up the basketball. "Whose up for some basketball?"

She shot at the hoop and made it from the 3 point line.

Noah blinked and then grinned.

"Me."

So surprisingly Providence didn't come for them. Must be a slow day.

It was getting around 5 when all of a sudden, Seven remembered something.

"Hey guys! I totally forgot! Holiday and Six are having their date tonight!"

"Oh yeah!" Rex said. "Wanna go spy on them?"

"You read my mind." Said Seven with a grin.

"Wait, what about me?" asked Noah.

"You can come too, right Seven?"

Seven nodded her head and suggested something.

"Hey Noah, want to ride with me? And Rex could race us on his rex ride. Then it'd be fun." Seven said with a grin.

Rex grinned and formed the rex ride. "Get ready to lose!"

"Don't count on it." Said Seven as she got on her motorcycle. She looked back at Noah. "You coming?"

Noah blushed then grinned sheepishly

"Sure."

He got on and held onto her shoulders. Seven laughed. "You're gonna fall off, around my waist Noah."

Noah blushed and wrapped his arms around her waist. Seven blushed, feeling his body press against her. She revved the engine and looked at Rex. He nodded and they started. They were going so fast that they were practically flying. By the time they got to the base they had forgotten about the contest due to being loopy off the adrenaline. Once they got in Rex's room they made a plan.

"They should be at that cute little outdoor café tonight." Said Seven.

"How much do you wanna bet that Holiday chose that place?" asked Rex.

Seven grinned and then got up when they heard the sound of a door opening. She checked out the door and saw Six go out of his room.

"Come on! They're going!" said Seven.

Rex, Noah and Seven sneaked out and went to the café while Six went to Holiday's room where she was getting ready. He walked in and Holiday. She was the same except her hair was down and she was missing her lab coat.

"You look… nice."

Holiday rolled her eyes.

"Thanks."

Six stood in front of her.

"You know, they're probably going to follow us." Said Six.

"I know." Said Holiday. "Are you going to do anything about it?"

"Well. If they're going to stalk us, might as well give them a show." Six said with a grin. He then bent down and whispered some stuff into Holiday's ear.

She first blushed then laughed like crazy.

"Okay, okay, that's hilarious! I like this side of you, Six." She said.

Six merely turned around, and offered his arm to Holiday, back to his stoic and nonchalant self.

She took it and they walked out with a devious plan, about ready to start.

*7*

Thanks for all the reviews! I have yet to get criticism but I feel like I will get a lot after this chapter. I am not satisfied with this. I feel it's too boring and has too much filler so criticize me! Just kidding, but I PROMISE that things will pick up next chapter, starting with the holixy date!

Don't kill me!

And tell me in your reviews, what pairing would you like better? I have an idea and I think it'll be good but tell me your opinions!

SevenxNoah or SevenxRex?

Or other pairings.

Love you!


	7. Date night

Hey Everyone! I hope this chapter is a lot better than the last one!

Onto the story!

Third Person 

Seven, Noah, and Rex were on top of a building next to the café where Six and Holiday were supposed to have their date. They were starting to get bored when one of Providence's motorcycles pulled up and parked on the curb. As it opened, Six came out, holding out a hand for Holiday. As she got up, she took his arm and they walked to a table.

"Awww!" Said Seven. "They're so cute!"

Noah laughed and Rex made a gagging face. Six and Holiday sat down at a table under a streetlight. He thought he should be nice to Holiday since he did cause her extra work. Her hand was resting on the table and he took it. She looked up and blushed.

Seven sighed.

"They're so cute." She said with a wistful voice. While there wasn't much going on except for them eating, it was starting to get cold. It was about 9ish. She shivered, being the only one who didn't have a jacket.

Rex and Noah both noticed, but while Noah was contemplating about giving his jacket, Rex gave his jacket to Seven.

"You look cold." He said.

She put on the jacket and sighed contently.

"Thanks bro."

Noah inwardly twitched. He thought that Rex had a better chance with Seven than he did due to the fact that they work together.

After a while they were starting to get bored.

"Let's meet up with them at the base. It's kinda boring here." suggested Seven.

"Good idea." said Noah. They went down the fire rail of the building, making sure that Six and Holiday couldn't see. But Six being the agro-nanny he is already noticed.

He smirked on the inside. He was going to give them what they wanted.

At Providence, they waited in Rex's room for them to come home.

"I'm so bored." groaned Rex as he flopped onto his bed.

Seven smiled.

"Ok, then. Truth or dare?" suggested Seven.

Rex perked up and Noah grinned deviously.

This was going to be fun.

*7*

27 dares and 5 truths later…

Rex was still laughing from the last dare. That was going to leave a mark on Noah.

"Your turn Seven." Noah said while inspecting the bruise on his leg.

"Hmm… Truth." She said, taking the easy way.

"If you had to choose between me and Rex, who would you date?"

Ok. Maybe not so easy. She blinked and Rex stopped laughing and looked at her, curious for her answer.

"Dare." She said, changing her mind.

"Too late. Answer." Noah said, wanting to take this opportunity to maybe ask her on a date, despite the fact that he was already dating Claire.

'_We aren't official.'_ He thought to himself. '_So what's the harm?'_

Seven was sitting on the floor, blushing as the 2 older boys looked at her for an answer.

"Well…"

She was cut off by the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. They all got up and popped their head out the room just in time to see Six and Holiday go into Holiday's room.

They slowly creeped up to the room and stood around waiting for something to happen.

"Six?" They heard Holiday say.

They heard a thump and a moan from Holiday.

Rex's eyes widened, Noah turned red, and Seven blinked then blushed. They heard another thump.

Seven was the first one to get her motor skills back and she ran down the hall to her room. Noah came next, then Rex. Once they got into her room, Seven was sitting on her bed, Rex in her chair, and Noah, being the bishie he is, on the table.

They were all silent and looked at each other. Then they all bursted out laughing. But they weren't the only ones laughing. Holiday was on the bed laughing her butt off while Six stood, leaning against her bureau, smirking. When they were sure the kids were outside their door, Six gave Holiday a nod. She had said his name questioningly and he had brung his hand down onto her desk. Holiday just barely kept from laughing while she had let out a moan. She was glad the kids had started running because one more second and she would have bursted out laughing.

Back in Seven's room, they had calmed down more or less. Noah was next to Seven on the bed now and Rex was on the chair, still chuckling. He knew it was risky but he put his hand on Seven's but she didn't pull it away. She just blushed and looked down. Noah took this as a good sign.

"Hey, Seven."

"Yeah?" She looked at Noah.

"Did you maybe wanna go out to dinner tomorrow or something?"

She looked surprised and she was starting to feel flushed.

"Sure."

"Cool. I'll pick you up at… 7ish?"

"Sounds good." She looked down and was suddenly fascinated with the floor.

Noah looked at his watch and sighed.

"I seriously gotta go home now. Later Rex." He did the weird handshake thing again.

"Later Noah." He said.

"Bye Seven." He said, smiling and waving, looking more like the bishie than ever.

"Bye." She said shyly, waving back.

Rex looked at Seven, still flushed. He felt a twinge of something in his chest. But he shrugged it off. He also wanted to tell her about Claire… But she looked so happy… He decided against telling her. Maybe things would work out by themselves. He looked at Seven and smiled.

"I really like your motorcycle."

She smiled and looked at him.

"Figured you would. Especially after I saw your underwear on the news."

He blushed sheepishly.

"They're my back up pair I'm telling you!"

She laughed and hugged him tightly, still happy from Noah.

"Night bro."

He felt another twinge of something but he ignored it.

"Night."


	8. Twinge

Thanks everyone!

Anarrislasher101: Thanks for the advice and love! I have SO many ideas for this series and I also enjoy spending the day writing but I really should slow down. And I hope you like how the story goes!

Onto the story!

Third person point of view

"Hey Rex! Shouted Seven. "You gonna cure this Evo or what?"

She was starting to get tired of slashing at the mutated rhino-ish Evo while dodging the others.

"I'm kind of busy!"

Rex was currently fighting off another one. Six wasn't in a good position either. Seven was really starting to get frustrated with the Evo in front of her. She was also getting really tired. She shot a longer-than-average feather through the horn of the rhino into the building. All of a sudden one end of the feather curved, making it into the shape of a cane, and pinned the rhino to the building.

Seven looked at the rhino and then at her hands.

'_Did I do that?'_ She asked herself. It hadn't happened before. Maybe it was because she was starting to get tired?

She shot a test feather at the rhino Six was fighting. This time she willed it to be super long and willed it to curve so that it looked like a huge C. It did what she wanted and it pinned the rhino to the building by its middle. Six looked at Seven and raised an eyebrow. She just shrugged. By this time, Rex had managed to cure the one he had been fighting.

He looked at the struggling rhinos and looked at Seven.

"Did you…?" pointing a finger at the rhinos.

"It's new."

When they got back to the lab, Holiday had scanned her and was running test.

"It seems," Holiday said, looking at the microscope. "That you're nanites triggered this as a second defense. You were getting tired and losing energy so your nanites gave you this new power."

"Cool!" Seven said, looking at her arms. She shot one up into the air with medium force and curved the 2 edges, then bended it at the middle until the 2 edges were touching.

"This is too cool." Seven said, holding the small heart in her hand. "I have no idea what to do with this. Here, Six." She said as she gave it to the agro-nanny.

"Give this to your lover will you?" She said as she was walking out. Rex laughed and followed her out.

Six looked at the thing in his hand, as if contemplating what to do with it, and then promptly gave it to Holiday.

"Here." He said as he turned to walk out the door, hands in his pockets.

She looked at his retreating figure and looked at the heart in her hands and pressed it to her chest, blushing.

*7*

It was 6 and Rex was with Seven, who was spazzing out about her date. She had just gotten out of the shower and now she was in a tank top and shorts with a towel wrapped around her head.

"What should I wear, Rex?"

"I don't know, if I knew I would tell you."

He didn't know why she was getting all worked up for. It was only Noah. It was probably a girl thing. He sighed.

While he waited for her to dry her hair, he felt another twinge of something in his chest. What was this feeling that kept bothering him? He didn't like it. It made him feel bad. It wasn't a feeling that made him feel like things were going to go wrong. It was a feeling that literally just made him feel in a bad mood.

She finished drying and brushing her hair and looked at the clock. 6:15. Seven shooed Rex out of the room as she got her jeans on. She decided to just stick with her regular black skinny jeans. She let Rex in. She had her black jeans, no suspenders, and her black knee high boots. She had on her white tank top, still not having decided her shirt.

She pulled on a loose blue and white striped boyfriend tee with a pocket over her heart.

"What do you think?"

He felt another twinge.

'_What is with all these twinges?'_ he thought to himself.

"I think it looks good." He said with a fake grin. He didn't want to make her feel bad with his negative attitude and in all honesty, he really did like the shirt.

She had a bobby pin in her mouth as she took her long bangs and pinned them back. She also put on her famous peacock earrings and looked at herself in the mirror.

"What do you think?" She asked as she eyed the clock. 6:45.

"Looks good." He said as he looked at her. "Wait! I'll be right back!" He shouted as he ran out the room. She gave his retreating figure a strange look. She looked in the mirror again and felt like something was missing. She snapped her fingers, figuring out what she needed. She shot a feather with hardly any force so that it basically just slid into her hand. She shaped it into a circle and slid it onto her arm just like a bangle. Perfect.

*7*

Rex ran down the hall and into Six's room. Six was sitting at his desk filling out paperwork. He looked at Rex and raised an eyebrow.

"I need the thing you got extra when you bought Holiday that necklace!"

Six looked at him and said one word.

"Why?"

"Well, I'm kind of in a rush but basically, Seven's going on a date with Noah and I want to give it to her for good luck."

Six gave the boy a blank look.

"Don't you think... That she might get the wrong message?"

Rex stopped and thought for a second. He really wanted to give it to her for good luck and just because he plain wanted to. But she might get the wrong message… He glanced at the clock. It was 7!

"If she gets the wrong message I'll explain it to her later!"

Six sighed and opened his drawer and pulled out a small box. Rex grabbed the box and ran out the door calling out while he ran.

"Thanks Six!"

Six shook his head and went back to his paperwork.

*7*

Seven was starting to worry. It was 7 and Noah wasn't here. Maybe she was just being too desperate…

Rex ran back through the door and stopped in front of Seven, a little out of wind.

"Here," He said, giving her the box. "It's for your date."

She opened it and looked at it. She lifted up a necklace. It was a plain silver string with a sleek key with a heart as the head.

"Wow, is this for me?"

Rex felt another twinge. "Yeah. For your date."

"Thanks Rex!" She put the necklace on and gave him a hug. "Thanks so much!"

He felt another twinge. Maybe he should go see Holiday about this.

As she pulled back Noah came through the door. He looked at Seven and waved. "Hey are you ready?"

"Yeah, bye Rex!"

While they walked out Rex saw Noah put a hand on the small of Seven's back.

Then the biggest twinge hit him.

He needed to see Holiday. ASAP.

*7*

How did you like it? And I hope I didn't confuse anyone with Seven's blades. Think of Wolverine from X men. It sorta looks like that.

Thanks for the love!


	9. Jealousy

Thanks for the support!

I had absolutely nothing to do yesterday, so that's why I banged out 3 chapters so quick XD.

Onto the story!

Third person point of view

Rex was sitting on the examination table with a thermometer in his mouth. He had told Holiday about the twinges and the first thing she did was stick that in his mouth. Maybe it's a doctor thing. Rex glanced at the clock. It's only been 30 minutes since Noah and Seven left on their date. Twinge.

Rex sighed and the thermometer beeped. Holiday took it and looked at it.

"Your temperature seems fine. So tell me about these twinges again?"

"Well," Rex said. "All of a sudden there have been these twinges in my chest. And it doesn't hurt. They just make me feel bad."

Holiday looked at Rex.

"Like, what kind of bad?"

"… Bad."

Holiday sighed and tried a different approach.

"When do you feel these twinges?"

Rex thought about it.

"Well, one happened when she hugged me after Noah asked her out."

Holiday blinked and thought.

'_I didn't know that. Doesn't he already have a girlfriend?... Not important Holiday, focus on Rex. I'll worry about it later.'_

"Another one happened when she was getting ready for her date today."

Holiday was starting to figure out a pattern.

"And? Any other twinges, Rex?"

"Well there was this really big twinge when they left."

Holiday sighed and put down her clipboard.

"Rex, you're not sick. You're jealous."

Rex blinked and suddenly it made sense.

"But I don't like her like that! She's like my sister…"

He trailed off as the twinges grew and grew.

"I am jealous huh?"

Holiday sighed and placed a hand on Rex's shoulder.

"It's alright. We all feel jealous. But are you sure that she's just a sister to you?"

Rex just sat there, soaking it all in.

Holiday gave him a hug.

"Things will get Rex." She said. And she walked out the door.

While he sat there thinking, 10 minutes later Six came in.

He stood in front of him, arms crossed, and eyebrows raised.

"Let's get thing clear." He said in a no-nonsense way. "I am not going to give you a 'birds and bees' talk. But if Holiday asks, I did, alright?"

Rex sighed and nodded.

"Holiday told me. Doesn't Noah already have a girlfriend?"

Rex groaned and flopped back onto the table.

"Yes! I don't know what to do because Seven's really happy!"

Six sighed mentally.

"I'm sure it'll get better." Six said, trying awkwardly to make him feel better.

Rex nodded and walked to his room. He laid on his bed and absentmindedly looked at the ceiling.

Cesar walked into Rex's room and looked at the sulking teen. It was about 8:30 when he came in.

"Hey little bro. I heard from Holiday. You alright?"

Rex groaned and put a pillow over his head.

"Is Holiday telling EVERYONE!" He shouted in frustration into his pillow.

"Just about." Cesar said, trying to joke around. "Don't worry about it. I bet she'll come around."

Rex just groaned and half listened to Cesar. The other half of him thought about how it should have been him on that date.

*7*

Seven was having a really good time. Noah had picked her up and they went to his car. They driven to the café that Holiday and Six had gone to the night before. She fidgeted nervously as she looked at the menu. She looked over it and at Noah.

"What are you getting? I'm in the mood for Brooklyn style pizza." She said as Noah looked at her.

"I'm getting the same thing." He said, smiling as he set the menu down.

"So…" She said, looking to the side. "Why did you ask me out?"

Noah blinked. That wasn't a question that he usually got.

"Well, I thought you were really nice and really pretty and I wanted to know the seventh deadliest person better." He said with his bishie charm.

Seven blushed and looked at him.

"Oh." She said feebly. "Usually I don't accept dates from people I hardly know… But I gave it a try."

Noah smiled as the waiter came up and took their orders. Seven and Noah just chatted about life.

"So do you work for providence?"

"Erh… I used to. It's a long story."

"Is that how you met Rex?" She asked.

"Well… Providence paid me to be his 'friend'" He said, using quotation marks around friend. "But I quit after me and Rex were really friends."

"Oh." She said.

Their food came and they ate quietly, listening to the music coming from the inside of the café. After they had left the café, they walked down to Noah's car parked at the curb. Seven looked up at the sky and shivered.

Noah got in the car after Seven. They drove to his house and Seven hesitantly got out of the car.

"I thought it was just dinner?" She asked Noah.

"Well I thought, you know, since it's still early, that we could hang out here." He said sheepishly.

"Yeah, that sounds good." 

They walked in and he plopped down on a bar stool.

"This is my house." He said with a grin. He got up and sat next to her on the couch. "You wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure." Seven said.

He got up again and popped a disk into the DVD player and turned off the lights.

"What movie are we watching?" She asked.

"Source code." He said, showing her the case. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Through the movie he moved closer and made more movies. First he put his arm around her, and then he held her hand with his free arm. Seven blushed the entire time. She thanked her lucky stars that it was dark.

When it was over Noah got up and turned on the lights.

"Did you like the movie?" He asked.

"I did." She said with a blush and a smile. She got up and looked at him. He blushed sheepishly.

"Well I guess we should head back." He said reluctantly.

"Yeah." She followed him out to the car and they drove back to Providence. As they walked down the hall they stopped at her room.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight." She said with a blush and a grin.

"It was no problem." He said.

"Um…" She said, stalling. Seven wasn't sure what she was stalling for but she did it anyway, giving him a chance to do anything he wanted to do.

"I guess this is goodnight." She said as she turned to walk into her room.

"Wait," He said, grabbing her hands. And he kissed her before he could change his mind. It wasn't a sloppy make out and it wasn't a light peck. He pulled back.

"Goodnight." And he waved as she blushed and smiled, walking into her room, door closing behind her.

Seven leaned against the door and let out a sigh.

She felt as if she was on cloud nine.

*7*

Rex groaned as it was 9 o clock and Cesar finally left. He laid there for a while, thinking. He heard footsteps and he looked out the door. He was about to shout her name when he saw Noah kiss her. She looked like she was enjoying it. Rex blinked, trying to comprehend.

Twinge…

*7*

Hope you liked this chapter!

R and R!


	10. Meeting Van Kleiss

I have so much in store for this story! Please stay with me as the story plot rises :))

Anarrislasher101: Don't worry about me not wanting to write or getting tired of it! I spend a good 2 hours on every chapter and it's super fun!

Onto the story!

Third person point of view

After morning debriefing everything was pretty boring. Rex and Seven hung out in Rex's room bored as heck.

"Why do the Evos just stop attacking all of a sudden?" Groaned Seven as she was sprawled out on the floor. Rex was bouncing a ball against the wall.

He caught the ball and hit his head against the wall, groaning.

Cesar all of a sudden walks in and starts talking.

"Hey little brother, how's your twi-" All of a sudden, Cesar sees Seven.

"Well, hello there, you must be Seven." He says.

"Hey." Seven says, raising an eyebrow. "You must be Cesar." She continued, too lazy to get up off the floor.

"Yeah, that's me. Are those prescription sunglasses? Those have always fascinated me!" He said reaching for the glasses. Before Seven could push him away he grabbed them off and examined them. Seven blinked and adjusted to the light while Rex looked at her.

"Whoa." He said.

Her eyes were the same as anyone else's except for her eye color. Her irises were like different shades of green, blue, and purple paint mixed together. Her irises had this texture though. It was like… cracked glass with light coming from behind. She finally focused and grabbed her glasses back.

"Don't do that again." She growled through clenched teeth. The only reason she didn't pound the fudge out of him was because he was Rex's brother.

Rex was still thinking about her eyes. Cesar had fled the room after Seven had growled.

She sighed and looked at Rex.

"Did you… happen to see that?"

"Err… sorta."

She sighed and sat down next to him. He was about to ask her why she kept it a secret when Noah walked in.

"Hey Rex. Hey Seven." He said walking in. Seven cheered up and looked at him, blushing.

"Hi Noah." She said. Noah sat next to Seven and held her hand. Seven blushed.

Twinge.

All of a sudden, an Evo alert goes off.

"Seriously?" shouted Seven over the alarm as she threw up her arms in exasperation.

Rex, on the other hand, was very pleased. Rex and Seven were running through the door to the hangar with Noah following closely. Six was waiting for them.

"Van Kleiss. He's apparently by himself right outside base. He claims he wants to test "the newbie." Six said.

Rex looked at Seven and Seven looked at Six.

"Pardon?" She said.

"It's all the info I've got."

They ran outside and Van Kleiss was there. He eyed Seven.

"Ahh so you must be the new agent?"

"What's it to you?" She said.

Rex formed the smack hands.

"Leave Van Kleiss." He said with seriousness.

Van Kleiss only shook his head and tutted.

"Oh Rex, when will you stop acting so foolish. I just came to see the seventh deadliest woman on Earth."

Rex ran at him while Seven pulled out her claws.

"Rex!" shouted Six. That boy was always charging straight in without thinking. Breach made a portal and Rex went through. He ended up back where he started. Rex stopped and growled.

"I'll give you one more chance." Rex said. "Leave now."

Van Kleiss shook his head again and the pack showed up. Rex and Noah were distracted by Skalamander and Breach, while Six took on Biowolf, leaving Seven to deal with Van Kleiss.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I only wanted to see you. My sources told me what you look like and you look very familiar, you see." He said.

"So?" She ran up and slashed at him with a claw.

He easily blocked her and grabbed her hand and pulled her close, as if inspecting her. Seven kneed him and shot a feather at him. It scratched his face but otherwise, she missed.

He looked at her and shook his head.

"Bad choice my dear." Van Kleiss said. He extended his arm and punched her back into Rex. They collided and Seven immediately shook it off while Rex was still a bit sore.

"Leave me alone!" She said, enunciating each word with a feather.

He dodged and pulled her close with his arm.

"Join me. I have something you might want."

She blinked but shook it off. He couldn't possibly… Could he?

"I don't want anything from you!" She shouted as she tried to knee him again. He grabbed her leg and had her at his mercy.

"But contraire, I will give you time to think." He said as she struggled.

"Choose wisely Ms. Greenwing." Van Kleiss said, whispering into her ear.

Seven stopped struggling, shocked. He set her down and summoned the pack. They quickly jumped into one of Breach's portals, Van Kleiss lingering.

"I'll see you soon, my dear." He said, leaving.

She stood there as the portal closed, tears starting to brim in her eyes.

Rex ran up to her, grabbed her and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, Noah, and Six running up.

"He has them." She whispered.

"Whose them?" he asked before he realized what it was.

"Oh." He said

Noah and Six looked at him for an explanation.

Rex tucked her in his arms and looked at them.

"He has her family."


	11. Meeting Claire

I love writing this fanfiction so much! I honestly have no life since it's summer so I'm speeding through the story :))

Thank you Anarrislasher101 ^_^

Onto the story!

Third person point of view

It's been 3 days since Van Kleiss showed up and Seven didn't know when he would show up again. She was sad, and then mad. She was going to find them one way or another.

Right now she was getting ready to go eat out with Noah. She sighed and put her hands on her purse on her lap. She was wearing white skinny jeans with blue tank top and a white sweater. She sighed again, sitting on her bed, waiting.

*7*

Ever since Holiday found out Seven was getting two-timed, she wanted to tell her but Rex made her promise not to since it made her happy. Rex was in the lab with Holiday and Six, not doing anything in particular while Holiday was telling Six how Seven's going to get hurt sooner or later.

Rex sighed.

"I wish I could just spy on them so Noah doesn't try anything funny."

"Yeah…" Holiday said, trailing off. Then she lit up. "That's a great idea! Who are we going to send to spy on them.?"

Rex and Holiday automatically turned to Six, who was already walking out the door. Who better to spy then the ninja himself?

Holiday ran in front of Six and stopped him. She put her hands together and made a slight pout.

"Please, Six?" She asked, eyes glittering and bottom lip quivering.

Six sighed and turned back around. "What do I have to do?"

*7*

Seven drove them to the snack shack on her motorcycle for a quick bite. He came back with food. Seven was sitting quietly, staring out into space. She'd been like this all 3 days and Noah was starting to get worried. He had taken her out the day before yesterday and she was no better than then she was now.

"Hey Seven, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She managed to crack a smile. They were starting to get pretty serious and she felt bad that she was acting sad and depressing towards the guy she was dating.

She took his hand as he sat down and looked at him.

"Look, I've been… horrible towards you. I don't mean to be depressing. But I just want to let you know that I lo-"

"Noah?" said a voice from behind. To Seven, it was a tall girl around Noah's age with brown hair. To Noah, it was Claire.

He got up, quickly dropping Seven's hand.

"Claire!"

Seven looked at Claire and also got up.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm his girlfriend. Noah, are you on a date with this girl?" She said, pointing an accusing finger at Seven.

Before Noah could say anything, Seven piped up.

"No, I'm new at Providence and he was just welcoming me and filling in for Rex, who was supposed to take me out today."

Claire narrowed her eyes. "I'm not stupid." She spat towards Seven. She might have been the 7th deadliest person on Earth but she was still only 14. She cringed.

"And you," Claire said, turning to Noah. "You and I are done!" She walked off to her car.

Noah stared after Claire and suddenly, as if just remembering she was there, he turned to Seven. She didn't have tears.

'_Okay, no tears, that's a good sign.'_

But when she spoke, her voice broke.

"I'm sorry she broke up with you. I tried my best." She said.

Noah couldn't believe it. He had cheated on her and _she _was apologizing?

He was so shocked that he couldn't move as she walked off.

Seven was trying her best to hold in tears as she passed some bushes to the parking lot. She turned her head to the side, stopped walking, and looked closer. There was Six, holding a video camera. At this point, she didn't care.

"Six. I'm too upset. Drive me home. Please?"

He froze when she noticed him, silently got up, shut the video camera (which was on live feed to a fuming Holiday and a shocked Rex.), got up, brushed himself off and held his hand out for the keys.

Six was driving to Providence on Seven's motorcycle with Seven clinging onto him.

Seven closed her eyes and held in the tears. She could wait until she was alone in her room.

When she walked into Holiday's lab, she first got hugged by Holiday, who was saying something along the lines of "It's okay." And "There are other people besides that jerk."

Six had patted a hand on her back.

Rex didn't do anything as Seven said her goodnights. He followed her though, and after giving her time to change, he knocked on the door. She opened the door, looking completely fine.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She said back simply.

"Did you wanna go… watch a movie in my room?"

"Sure."

They walked back in silence and sat in his bed while Rex turned on the TV.

It wasn't until halfway through the movie when he heard the sniffles from next to him. He pulled her to him, letting her cry silently into his shirt.

"It's going to be alright… He was a jerk anyway."

She eventually stopped crying and was breathing lightly, her sitting between Rex's legs, facing him. That's when he asked her.

"Why did you apologize when he was dumped by the girl he was cheating with you on?"

"Because…" She said, sniffling one more time. "He must've been hurt."

"But you were hurt too!" He said, saying slightly louder.

"Yeah but even if I don't like him anymore, I still wished him best. I looked at things from his point. He never did actually do anything bad to me other then cheat. Besides, he was probably just sorry for me."

Rex couldn't believe how wise this girl was and she still couldn't understand that she was something that any man would want. And he told her this.

"He did not feel sorry for you, he dated you because you are nice, charming, beautiful, funny, and ridiculously smart. He was just too dumb to realize that you were better than the other girl."

Seven looked at Rex. Rex was starting to get nervous. What if he had said the wrong thing?

Slowly she got closer and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks bro. I feel better." She then drifted off into sleep.

Rex slowly touched his cheek, blushing.

This was definitely Noah's loss.

*7*

So fluffy!


	12. Meeting Celest

Thankies to all my supporters!

Special thanks to anarrislasher101, Kiki, and Bearwolf!

Onto the story!

Third person point of view

Rex jerked away and looked at the clock. 7 am. He blinked and looked at the figure on top of him, who was groaning at the sudden movement and turned from back to side.

Rex blushed red and panicked in his mind.

'_How did… what? Think Rex, take deep breaths. Did we do anything? Calm Rex! Okay… oh, that's right. Yesterday she fell asleep against me. I must have dosed off and fell to the side. Phew… Why am I disappointed? Ugh, don't be disgusting Rex… She did kiss me though…'_

Rex blushed and put a hand up to his face again. He smiled. He then grabbed the remote that was in reach and turned off the TV. Right now he just wanted to enjoy the moment. He sighed as Holiday came in and opened her mouth to say something.

She was cut off by the sight of Seven, in a tank top and shorts, on top of Rex, who was apparently shushing her.

"_She's asleep." _He whispered.

She was still standing there with her mouth open.

"_Did you…?"_

"_No." _He said with a sigh.

Holiday just eyed him and walked out. Probably going to tell Seven to give Rex the birds and bees talk again.

Rex was starting to get uncomfortable though, so he softly set her down on the bed and turned on his side, wrapping his arms around her.

He was content.

*7*

Seven was woken when she felt someone under her move. She shifted to her side though and kept her eyes closed.

Wait a minute. There was someone under her! Before she could shoot the person with an arrow she felt the person set her down and wrap their arms around her. Right. It was Rex.

She was suffering from a huge headache though. Must've been from the crying. She remembered what he had said to her last night and blushed. He was like her brother. It was just something a brother would say. She wasn't _actually _pretty. She still felt flushed as she remembered. And brothers put their arms around their sisters right? Not really… Seven just shook it off and decided to ask Rex a question.

"When do you think Van Kleiss is coming back to get me?" She asked.

Rex was startled and then thought for a bit.

"Well, I don't know when he'll come back but when he does, I'll be here."

For some reason, Seven was satisfied with that answer.

"Urgh It's Saturday, I'm going back to sleep." She said, snuggling closer to Rex, drifting into sleep.

*7*

Noah went to bed that night beating himself down.

'_How could I have done that? I'm so stupid! Gah!'_

Noah literally banged his head against the wall. A lot. He was frustrated and couldn't sleep.

He got up at 2 in the morning and groaned. Noah just couldn't sleep. He walked out the door and went for a walk, consumed in his thoughts. Eventually he walked into an alley and kicked a wall, seething with frustration. He eventually put his back against the wall and slid down, finally exhausted.

He was just drifting off when he heard footsteps. When he opened his eyes, he saw a girl in front of him.

"You okay?" she asked.

"No." He said bluntly, clearly miserable.

She eventually sat down next to him and looked at him.

"You look like you need a second chance."

Noah turned to take a good look at this girl who was a stranger and yet felt so close to. He took a good look at her.

She was human, obviously. She had dark hair with a wide stripe of it dyed red. She looked Latino or Hispanic and she wasn't too tall. About 5'2' give or take an inch or two. She had on skinny jeans and a black Three Days Grace T-shirt.

She looked back at him and her eyes caught the moonlight, showing dark green/ hazel eyes.

He stuttered for words.

"I just did something really stupid."

The girl smirked.

"Relationship troubles?"

"How'd you guess?"

She let out a small breath of laughter. "Story of my life."

"Well, I don't deserve a second chance."

She looked at him with a serious face.

"Everyone deserves a second chance." She said as she looked forward again, half of her face lit up by the moonlight. "It's what I believe in."

Noah felt intrigued by this girl. Was it her looks? Was it how she acted? Something…

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"So what did you do?" she asked.

He sighed and prepared himself for the insults.

"I… kinda dated 2 girls at once. One's mad. One's heartbroken."

He closed his eyes and then opened them again when he didn't feel or hear anything.

She just sat there.

"Ouch. What about you? How do _you_ feel?" she said.

"Me? Frustrated. I made a mistake and now I lost a friend and a girl."

"And that," She said, emphasizing the thought with a slight nod of her head. "Is why you deserve a second chance."

Noah sat back, soaking in all the info the girl had just given him. He looked at her as she looked at him with complete seriousness.

"What's your name?"

"You can call me Celest."

"How come you believe in second chances?" He asked with curiosity.

"Because…" She said. "No one can get everything exactly right on the first try." She flipped her bangs out of her face. "And someone gave me a second chance when I needed one. Ever since then, It's been my policy."

Noah looked at the girl with sympathy. "I'm sorry."

The girl looked at him.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"That face and that sorry. I don't need people's pity on my shoulders."

Noah looked at the girl and blinked.

"Sorry… I mean, uh. Wait a minute."

He looked so intent on finding a way to say sorry without _actually_ saying sorry that the girl laughed.

"It's ok, I know what you mean." She said with a smile.

He smiled and got up, holding out a hand for her.

"I'm ready for that second chance."

*7*

Shout out to my friend ;)


	13. Visiting Family

Thankies to everyone!

Oh, and don't worry about that last chapter anarrislasher101, I seriously needed some filler and it was for my best friend who likes Noah:3

But when you think about it, it's funny how his sorry butt ended up in an alley at 2 am.

Let us move unto the story!

Third person point of view

Rex walked in the hangar. Someone had told him that Seven was heading there, but they had no mission so he was curious what she was doing there. He looked at a group of soldiers huddled around one of the providence jets. He joined the soldiers and pushed his way to the front. He was about to ask what was going on when he saw someone roll out from the bottom of the tail of the ship on a makeshift backboard. The person took off the welding mask and gloves, showing a face smudged with oil

"There you go guys, just watch out for that one oil capacitor, it sprung a leak but there's nothing a little welding can't do." Seven said with a laugh, holding up the welding tool.

When she got up, she got a round of impressed noises and pats on the back. Seven grinned when she saw Rex and walked over to him, leaving the group of soldiers.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Since when can you that?"

"What?"

"You know, fix machines and stuff."

"Oh." She said, blushing. "How do you think I take care of my motorcycle? And before the event, I was the nerd of the family, always fixing everything. I wanted to be an engineer."

"Cool." Rex said with a grin. They walked out the hangar into the sunlight, sitting on the edge of the runway.

It was a boring day. They eventually got up and got dressed. Morning debriefing had been the same as ever. Rex had gone to the lab to bother Holiday while Seven had gone to the hangar to work on her motorcycle.

Seven sighed and laid back, soaking in the sunlight.

"I'm so bored!" she groaned.

Rex shivered and felt something weird.

"Uh- Seven? I think Breach is here."

Seven turned around just to see a portal open up and Van Kleiss walk through.

"So Seven," He said "Have you thought about my offer?"

Rex and Seven both got up, Rex armored with his smack hands and Seven with her claws.

"I've heard about all you've tried to do. I'm not coming with you and I'm not joining you."

Van Kleiss just chuckled and shook his head.

"It's too bad you're not joining me." He said. "But as for coming with me, that wasn't a choice."

Seven was about to say something when a portal opened up behind her and Biowolf sliced off her claws, leaving painful cuts down her arms, her claws dropping onto the ground with a clatter. As soon as she turned around, Breach came out of a portal behind her and latched a weird metal bracelet on each of Seven's wrists, preventing her from shooting anything.

Both portals disappeared as Seven turned around and Van Kleiss smiled.

"You see, you have to come with us." He said, pulling something that looked like a phone out of his pocket.

Rex ran at Van Kleiss, about to punch him, when Skalamander came out of a portal and punched him back. Kleiss punched a button on the phone and the bracelets on her wrists came together like magnets. He pushed another button while Seven was struggling and she was pulled forward to Kleiss magnetically, his hands holding her by her wrists.

"Goodbye Rex." Van Kleiss said, disappearing with Seven in a portal.

Rex was on the ground in shock. He finally pulled it together and radioed Providence.

"We have a problem."

*7*

Seven struggled as Van Kleiss held her by her wrists. They were now in his castle in abysus. She was about to kick him someplace where the sun doesn't shine when she was latched to the wall by chains.

"Hey Van Kleiss, ever think about going a little more modern with your restraints?"

He merely looked at her.

"Ms. Greenwing, I suggest you adjust your attitude if you want your mother and sister."

She blinked and struggled against the restraints.

"Why would you give them to me if I'm not going to join you?"

"Because," He said as if it was obvious. "If you don't join me, you'll see them die. And as a bonus, Providence will be coming by with Rex to save you."

Seven went into rage and pulled at the chains futilely while Kleiss walked out the door. She eventually collapsed against the wall, giving up. Hopefully Rex would come for her soon.

*7*

Rex was in a jumpjet, about to fly over abysus. He was going in with Six, Holiday guiding them through the communicators. They dropped out of the jet, landing on one of the landings of the castle.

"Ok," Said Holiday, who had been studying the castle for months. "There should be a window next to you now. It should lead into the cells."

Rex was about to smash it when Six just opened it up quietly.

"Oh." He said as Six raised an eyebrow at him. He just shrugged sheepishly and went in first. As they sneaked through the halls, they looked in each cell. They saw a couple of Evos but nothing more.

They wanted to keep under cover so they walked silently through the halls. Six suddenly turned to Rex.

"Shouldn't she have her communicator?"

Rex face palmed and listened while Six put a hand up to his ear.

"Seven do you read?"

"Six, is that you?"

"We're in the vicinity. Where are you?"

"I'm chained to a wall in some kind of open sanctuary. I'm not on the first floor, I think I'm on the second or third floor because I can see out window."

"Window? Leave it to me!" Said Rex as he made his boogie pack, picked up Six and flew in front of all the windows. After about 30 seconds he found her and Six cut the window with little sound and pulled out the glass, quietly setting it down on the floor as they came in.

Seven looked thrilled as Six cut the chains. The only thing he couldn't cut was the metallic cuffs holding her hands together. Seven would've hugged them if it hadn't been for the cuffs.

"I'm so glad to see you guys!" she said as Rex gave her a hug.

"Ok, let's get out of here!" Rex said as he was about to jump back out the window.

"Wait!" said Seven with urgency. "We have to get my mom and sister!"

Rex retracted his boogie pack (I still think that's a ridiculous name but he _is_ a guy.) and came down from the window.

"I saw some Evos back in the cells. What do your mom and sister look like?" Rex said.

"Well," She started. "My mom looks like a mutated snake and my sister looks like a mutated person/bird."

"They're in the cells!" he said as they all started running down the halls.

When they got to the cells, Six slashed open the doors and Rex jumped in and cured both of the Evos before they could put up a fight.

There, lying on the floor now, were 2 people. One middle aged Korean woman and a 6 year old little girl. They were unconscious but alive.

Seven kneeled down slowly between the 2 people.

"Mom? Naomi?" she asked as her mom started to stir.

Suddenly, Rex and Six were pulled back and knocked into a wall, leaving them dazed and thrown into a fortified cell.

Van Kleiss came forward into the cell, the shadows darkening his figure.

"Oh, Ms. Greenwing, you've just made a very grave mistake." He said shaking his head with a sad smile.

*7*

Hope you liked it!


	14. Leaving it all behind

Thanks for all the support everyone!

This chapter is SUPER intense!

To the story!

Third Person Point of view

Seven had her unconscious mom and sister behind her as she stood a protective stance over them.

"I'll make whatever choices I want Van Kleiss." She said as he steadily came closer."

He only tutted as she ran up to him, swinging with her arms at his head. She still had the two cuffs that held her wrists together tightly. He dodged and shoved his needled hand into her stomach. She started to scream as he started invading her body with his nanites. But Van Kleiss stopped short as Rex hit him on the backside.

Kleiss let go of Seven and managed to kick her to the side as he stumbled over to Seven's family. Seven held her head, trying not to lose her humanity as she watched in vain as she shouted.

"No!" She said as Van Kleiss stick his needles into both people, turning them back into Evos. Rex made his smack hands and tried to punch Kleiss as Skalamander blocked him. Six had cut them both out of the cell, just in time to see Seven get stabbed by Kleiss. Six nodded to Rex while he took care of Biowolf again.

As Skalamander was taking care of Rex and Seven was trying to keep a hold of her humanity, Van Kleiss got up with a grave look.

"You've made me weak Rex. I have no choice." He said as he once again stuck his needles into both Evos. But this time he wasn't giving his nanites. He was taking energy.

Seven watched, her humanity slowly draining out of her, as her mom and sister turned to stone, becoming new statues added to the never ending collection.

Rex was stunned and was promptly hit by Skalamander to the wall where Seven was.

"Seven?" He asked slowly.

She screamed again as wings slowly prodded her shirt and broke it. Bright blood red and white wings came out. Her hair slowly turned red as she sat there, kneeling, and holding her head, screaming.

Her glasses dropped to the floor, cracking as her eyes changed to look like bloody cracked glass. Her skin turned white and her nails turned black, growing longer and becoming as lethal as blades. Her veins, you could see clearly, turned black.

She finally stopped screaming and slowly got up, flapping her wings as is she was trying them out for the first time. Seven spotted Van Kleiss and sent a torrent of feathers toward him. A portal opened up in front of him and sent the feathers to where Six and Biowolf were fighting. Luckily, Six dodged, leaving Biowolf to be knocked out by the feathers. He came in the cell and looked around, taking in the situation.

Van Kleiss stepped through the portal. As he did he left with parting words.

"I will guarantee that you will not leave here alive."

Six by then was already calling for an escape army and jet. Rex was looking at Seven who made an animalistic noise and shot an array of feathers at Van Kleiss as he went through the portal. She was a second too late and the portal closed, her feathers hitting and destroying what was left of her mom and sister.

Rex acted fast before she could turn on him and Six. He quickly pressed a hand to her shoulder, blue lines tracing her body slowly, as he cured her. She slowly sank down, cuffs broken from before, and holes on the back of her shirt left as her wings slowly came back in.

Seven blinked and looked around, not that she needed to. She was conscious of her actions while she was Evo. She sat there, mute.

Rex shook her by her shoulders.

"We need to get out of here!" He shouted at her as the walls started to crumble. Van Kleiss was destroying his own castle. And frankly, it didn't matter as much to him as it did to them seeing as he could rebuild it just as easily.

She still sat there with no response. Six shouted at Rex.

"She's shocked! Just get her up and let's go!"

Rex nodded and yanked her up and she surprisingly ran with him.

As soon as they got outside, the providence jet landed. The ground was crumbling and Captain Callan got out. Six shouted at him.

"Get back in and take off! Now!" He said as they all ran, avoiding the crumbling ground. Rex formed his boogie pack as he grabbed a hold of Seven and Six. He took off just as the ground crumbled under them, catching up and throwing themselves into the jet as it also took off.

Six got up strapping himself in. Rex and Seven headed to the seats and sat down next to each other. Seven fumbled with the lock absentmindedly as Rex strapped himself in. Rex looked over and helped Seven with securing the lock and put an arm around her.

"Good to see you Callan." Said Six.

Suddenly, the ship shook violently.

"What's the status!" shouted Callan at the pilot.

"Something sharp scraped the hull and snapped a couple of wires, we're going down!" The pilot said.

"We're up a 1000 feet already!" He said.

While they were falling, Callan turned to Six, Rex, and Seven.

"You guys are Providence's main assets and you can get out of here with Rex. Go." Then he turned to the 20 soldiers who had come on this mission.

"Men… This is Providence. This time was bound to come. And I just want to say… It's been an honor… to be your captain."

That's when Seven snapped out of her stupor.

"Not if I can help it." She said quietly. She shot a feather and curved it into a circle, making a hole on the side. She then jumped onto the wing of the ship and looked for the scrape. Rex got up and jumped out, forming the boogie pack and helping her.

She looked in the scrape and found the snapped wires. She examined them as Rex held her steady.

"I need something to keep the wires together but-" she looked down and saw the ground, 100 meters away, coming steadily closer.

"It's too late. I can't do anything about it! There's not enough time!" She said, banging her fists against the ship in frustration.

Rex was about to form the boogie pack and get her and Six out of there when something hit them from the bottom and they stopped falling. Then they were set down about 20 feet. Rex and Seven looked up to see a 20 foot tall mutated wolf. It slowly morphed down into a 5 foot 5 inch girl.

She came over and spoke to them.

"You guys from Providence?" She asked.

Rex just nodded while Seven just stared.

"Providence helped me once. You guys seriously need to get out of here."

The girl had light skin that was slightly tanned and had long slightly wavy blonde hair. She wasn't scrawny and she wasn't overweight. She was very well built though and she was obviously an Evo.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Seven said.

"Probably not. I've been here for the past 5 years fending myself off. Name's Alpha by the way."

Alpha turned around to see a bunch of Evos coming to attack them.

"You guys better hurry and fix that ship." She said as she started to morph back into her Evo form. "I'll fend them off." She ran towards the Evos, easily taking out a bunch.

Seven immediately got to action while Six was informing the inside what was happening.

"I need something to hold the wires together… but what?" She said as she suddenly looked at Rex.

"Rex. Fix the wires." She said as she brought the wires together and forced his hand on them before he could say anything.

And it worked. Blue lines traced the wires and when Rex let go, they were connected once again. They quickly did this with the rest of the wires.

Alpha was doing a good job kicking all the Evos that were coming close. The Evos were multiplying. Then again, she wasn't letting up either.

"Alpha! We're done!" Seven said as she and Rex were getting in the ship. "Come on! We can get you out of here!"

Alpha let out a growl and destroyed all the Evos within a 50 meter radius and she morphed down, looking back sadly.

"I have… unfinished business with Van Kleiss. It's about time I do what I came here for."

Seven stared sadly down at her as they took off, knowing that Alpha probably wasn't going to survive.

Rex put a hand on her shoulder as they got higher and higher. Suddenly, something hit her. Flashbacks of her and Alpha together before the event… They were over her house, at the park, at school… She was her best friend! But why didn't she recognize her? And why didn't Alpha recognize her?

She screamed but the engines must have drowned her out because Alpha didn't turn around.

"MOON!" Seven screamed as they got farther and farther up into the sky, leaving her newfound past behind.

*7*

Moon forced herself not to turn around. She had erased Seven's memory. Knowing her now was a dangerous thing.

She shook herself off and morphed again, cracking her knuckles and neck.

It's time for her to do what she should have done a long time ago.


	15. The story

Thanks everyone!

Hopefully I get more reviews! Please R and R!

Onto the story!

Third person point of view

Rex watched as Seven shouted a name he didn't recognize, watching as Alpha ripped her way through the mob of Evos, heading towards the castle. He watched as she fell silent and then turned around silently, all the people in the ship looked away, suddenly ashamed of watching her and questioning her sanity.

Seven sat there silently, not moving when Rex set a hand on her shoulder. As they all rode back in silence, the ship had no unusual problems going back. They eventually landed in the hangar, everyone giving some form of sympathy to Seven.

Six, Rex, and Seven all walked back to the lab quietly. Rex tried to make eye contact but Seven was consumed in her own thoughts and silence. They walked in the lab and Holiday looked at Seven and rushed forward to give her a hug. But she stopped and pulled back her arms last minute when she saw Six shake his head no.

"I'm glad you're all back safe." Holiday said, the words seeming too loud. Six gave a nod and Rex gave a feeble "Yeah."

She looked at Seven, who was staring blankly at nothing in particular. Holiday bit her lip and gestured for someone to sit on the examination table.

Rex stepped up and Holiday checked everything and just patched up a couple of scratches, every single noise seeming amplified. Then Six sat on the table and got the clear. Then Seven sat on the examination table.

"Okay, I heard you went full Evo. Rex, You cured her?" She asked, turning toward Rex.

"Yeah. But she still has her original powers. I guess that part of her is incurable."

"Just let me take a sample of your blood for Van Kleiss' nanites."

Seven showed no signs of acknowledging the needle or any words as Holiday slipped a needle in her arm and took the sample. Holiday looked at it under the microscope and looked up.

"It seems that they're still activated, just subdued by Rex. Which means that they can be triggered again." She said as she took one more look at the microscope.

Seven quietly got up and walked over to the exit, pausing to look back at the concerned gazes following her. The look in her eyes hardened and left with the door slamming, seemingly louder as Holiday and Rex cringed.

"I should… go make sure she's okay." Rex said as he walked out the door.

Holiday sighed and embraced Six, enjoying the comfort he gave her.

*7*

Rex walked out after Seven and saw Callan pinned to the wall with a feather, struggling to get it out.

"The dang girl can't accept a dang apology." He said with his southern twang as Rex helped him pull it out.

Rex walked down the hallway, seeing multiple people stuck to the wall. He finally got to Seven's room and walked in. He was greeted by a seething aura coming from her.

"I SWEAR if you tell me you're sorry I will STRANGLE you with my bare hands."

He sighed mentally and headed towards her. She was expecting some kind of "heartfelt lecture" about how this shouldn't get her down when he just sat down and hugged her.

"I know how you feel." He whispered quietly, his words brushing her ear.

She sat there not moving. Seven had forgotten that Rex had lost his parents. He didn't even remember them. How could she have forgotten?

That's when the real mourning started. She didn't put her arms around him and she didn't move. She just cried. He didn't move either.

She just cried.

*7*

Holiday walked into Six's room where he was filling out paperwork.

"Six, I'm worried about Seven. It's been 2 days. She doesn't do anything. She doesn't go out, she hardly goes outside her room and every time you go in her room it always smells like smoke. One time, I walked in and she was playing with a lighter and some canvases. When she does go out, all she does is come back with black and white paint with canvases. Not special paint for painting, just wall paint. I'm worried about her sanity!"

Six raised an eyebrow at the rambling woman in front of him.

"She'll eat if you bring her food, she'll eat every single crumb. But otherwise, she doesn't get food herself. She'll make conversation with you if you start it but it's only one sided! She's like… She's like… You! Except 3 times worse! I've made her come in for daily checkups and she's physically healthy! Healthy weight, healthy immune system, and she's not burning and cutting herself! She's ju-"

Six suddenly got up and hugged her, cutting her off.

"Just give her time." He offered.

And they stood there like that for a long time.

*7*

Rex walked into Seven's room and looked at Seven. She was painting again. She always paints with black and white lately. She eventually gave up with oil and acrylic and just bought bucket and buckets of black and white paint. Seven was currently painting a picture of her that was apparently from before the event. It was a close-up of her face and she had on only those 3D glasses from the movies with the lens popped out. She was not smiling and her hair was dark and layered.

It was always like this. He came in and watched her paint in silence. He had tried to make conversation at first but it quickly burned out. Now he always came in to just silently watch her paint. Seven had never finished a painting in front of him before and the painting always disappeared afterwards.

He watched as she finished the painting. Rex waited curiously to see what she would do.

She quietly got up and tossed the painting into a metal bin. Seven opened a drawer and got something out. She picked up something and it turned out to be matches. She set one on fire and threw it in the bin. Rex widened his eyes as the painting started to burn.

He quickly got up and took the bowl of water she kept for moisture in her room and dumped it on the fire. Rex looked at her with an amazed look.

"I have a thing for fire." She said, the first thing that she's said in a while.

"This is not good. Here." He said, hanging up the painting on the wall, it was scorched on the bottom and a little soggy but otherwise it was still intact.

"Listen to me." He said, clutching her shoulders. "I don't care if this is you now and I can live with that but no more fire okay? If you want fire than just come to me, we can go… I don't know, camping or something or go to a bonfire or something but no more burning. Just take care of yourself."

She nodded and went over to the painting and fixed it.

Rex sighed. How could she seem so bad and so well off at the same time?

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. The hero isn't supposed to be beaten down by the enemy. The hero isn't supposed to be mentally sick. The hero isn't supposed to be depressed.

This isn't how the story is supposed to go.


	16. Fire

Thankies to Forever-Ulquiorra!

And to everyone else^_^

Onto the story!

Third Person Point of View

Rex slowly opened his eyes and looked at the clock. He groaned. It was 3am in the morning. There was no Evo alert so what had woken him up?

There was another tentative knock at the door. He slowly got up, stretching, and scratched his head as he got up and opened the door. Standing there was Seven, in old faded black sweat pant and a long sleeve green shirt.

"Fire." She said. One plain word. The first word she had actually said that day. Rex laughed on the inside and smiled tiredly on the outside. At least she had listened to him.

"Withdrawal?"

She only nodded.

He laughed and left the doorway, walked over to a drawer, pulled on jeans and a jacket over his plain white shirt. Then he walked over and gestured for them to walk. They walked down the bleach white hallways and headed outside. As they jumped down from the runway to the desert ground, Seven stumbled slightly.

Rex placed a hand on the small of her back to steady her. Seven, secretly glad for the warmth, side-stepped closer to Rex. He left his hand there as they walked nonchalantly. On the inside though, he was a mess.

'_Should I take it off? She came closer to me though. Does she think I'm desperate? Probably not… Maybe it's just a friendly gesture. She doesn't seem uncomfortable. Then again, lately she's been nonresponsive… Bah!' _

And this went on for quite some time while Seven only had one thought in her head.

'_He's warm.'_

Poor Rex.

They walked to a slightly grassy area and Seven sat down on an old patch of grass while Rex made a circle out of large rocks. Then Rex found a couple of logs he had stashed here ahead of time. He knew she was going to have to have her fire sooner or later. He dumped the logs and fistfuls of grass into the circle and looked for something to set in on fire. Rex stopped short as Seven threw a lighted match onto the pile, throwing it into a burst of fire.

Rex shot a look at Seven as he sat down next to her.

"I haven't used them until now." She said in response to his look.

Their gazes eventually drifted back to the fire, which was now in full blaze. Rex sneaked a glance at Seven, who was lost in thought. What was she thinking of?

Seven stared at the flames as she was lost in her own mind. The flames were so… pretty. The flickering of the red fire slowly faded to the background as memories suddenly resurfaced.

She remembered one of the winter days where the snow was piled outside and there was a fire blazing on the inside. Her mom was somewhere in the kitchen as she was sitting with her friends on the couch, watching cartoons. On her left was a light skinned blonde girl with slightly wavy hair in a grey knitted sweater that she vaguely recognized as Moon. On her right was a tan skinned dark haired girl that she remembered as a close friend. What was her name?... Sally? Cindy? Something with an S sound…

Seven suddenly jolted out of her flashback as her arm pulled back by reflex. She held her hand in her other as she breathed in quickly through her teeth.

Rex was watching as Seven seemed like she was dozing off. Suddenly, before he could do anything, she reached for the flames. He watched as her eyes suddenly became clear, suddenly filled with pain. Rex quickly spoke with concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I just zoned out and reached for the flames I guess."

He slowly took her hand and looked at it. It wasn't too bad. The flames had just licked at her fingertips.

Rex also noticed that, even though they were close to the fire, Seven's hands were ice cold. He made a bold move and touched her neck. Ice cold. He gave her his jacket and pulled her close.

Seven forced herself not to flinch as he touched her neck. She felt something stir in her stomach as he gently touched the sensitive skin. He quickly took off his jacket and gave it to her while pulling her close. She blushed against his chest. He was so warm…

Rex felt Seven's body relax and lean against him as she dozed off. Rex quietly sighed. He picked her up as he kicked the desert dirt onto the fire, putting it out, the remaining smoke and embers floating up into the night sky.

As he walked back to base, he was secretly glad that she at least felt the pain. He was afraid that she was out of reach. But this showed that she definitely felt it, and that she didn't enjoy it.

As Rex walked down the hall to Seven's room, her head moved over onto his bare arm. He stopped walking and slightly jolted. She was cold. _Really _cold.

He made a decision and walked past her room to his. Rex walked into his room and set Seven down onto his bed. He quickly slipped out of his jeans and slid into the bed next to her.

Rex was a little scared… scratch that, terrified of the move he was making but she _was_ really cold. He slipped his jacket off of her and tucked her into his arms. He shivered as her cold body pressed against him. He let out a sigh as she was slowly starting to get warmer.

He drifted off into oblivion as she subconsciously let out a sigh.

Hopefully, the hero would get up to take another stand, another day.

*7*

A lil fluff for my readers ^_^

R and R!


	17. Falling apart

Special thankies to Spell bond and TiGeRlIlY99 :))

Onto the story!

Third Person Point of View

Seven came back from the mission perfectly clean while Rex and Seven were covered in gunk. Right before Rex had cured the slug Evo, it had sprayed gunk all over them, except Seven.

"How did you not get gunk on you?" Rex asked incredulously.

"I didn't want it on me. So I didn't." she replied.

(In all reality, she really just shot a feather over her and spread it widely over her.)

While Seven was examined by Holiday, Six and Rex were just coming back from their rooms, now clean. Noah turned the corner and caught up with them.

"Hey Rex!" Noah said, holding out his hand for the weird handshake. Rex shot him a look.

"Okay, okay, so you might be mad and I know I messed up but I'm better now." Noah said sheepishly.

"Well, I guess I really shouldn't be mad but you still did something wrong dude."

"I know. But this girl, like, opened my eyes. I guess she's kinda goth-ish but not really. She's super deep and I met her. It's like she's my second chance." Noah responded as they walked into the lab where Holiday just finished with Seven.

"So you've already got another girlfriend!" Rex asked incredulously.

Seven stared blankly at Noah as he promptly clamped a hand over Rex's mouth.

"She's not _officially_ my girlfriend but we do get along." Noah said as he waved sheepishly at Seven.

Seven just looked at Noah, something bubbling up inside of her. Noah tried to lighten the mood by trying to reason with her.

"Oh, come on Seven, it's not like we were _serious."_

Word of advice, don't reason with girls.

Seven blinked.

"What?" She asked.

"I mean sure I took you out a couple of times and we kissed but it's not like you were officially my girlfriend."

"Dude," Rex warned.

Seven walked up to Noah and held him by the collar, surprisingly lifting him up.

"You didn't think we were serious? How could I have thought you were cute and smart? You are nothing," She said, lifting up a fist. "But a jacka-"

She was cut off by Six holding back her first. Seven turned around and yanked her hand out of his grip so forcefully that her glasses dropped to the floor, revealing blood red irises.

Uh oh.

Six backed up and shouted at Holiday.

"Get her in a cage NOW!"

Seven seethed as her hair started turning red, feathery wings coming out, and veins turning black again. But it didn't stop there. A tail of feathers folded like a fan slowly grew out and her arms were slowly getting covered by sleek shiny red feathers, beautiful in a deadly way.

"Uh, Doc! This isn't how she transformed last time!" Rex said backing up with Noah against the wall.

Holiday finished calling someone for a cage and examined the changing girl from a healthy distance with Six.

"It seems that she's amplified Van Kleiss' effects with her own nanites and is going through an evolution of some sorts." She said, being fascinated as the doctor she is.

Suddenly a cage dropped from the ceiling and trapped Seven in a cage the size of a decent room. 3 of the sides were walls and one was made out of bars.

Seven let out a shrill shriek as she shot feathers at the walls of the cage. She then began to pace restlessly in the cage, like an animal captured from the wild.

White Knight came up on screen and looked at Holiday.

"Holiday, what's happening?"

"Apparently, Seven has gone Evo, but she is a curable."

"Six, you know the protocol. Kill, Contain, or Cure."

White Knight curtly cut the video feed as Seven shot an array of feathers at the screen.

Holiday turned to Rex.

"Can you get close enough to cure her?"

"Sure. Without getting skewered, No."

Holiday sighed.

"Just let her cool off."

Noah hesitantly stepped in front of the cage. Seven let out an roar and bolted to the bars of the cage, arms outstretched in an attempt to get a hold of Noah. Luckily, Rex pulled him back just as Seven's claws ripped the front of his shirt.

Noah sighed as Rex looked at him.

"Maybe I should leave." Noah said, taking a look at the cage, Seven was in the corner of the cage, her feathered arms covering her face as she growled at Noah.

"Yeah, maybe you should." Rex said as Noah left.

As Noah left, Rex turned to Seven, who was currently scratching at the walls slowly.

Six and Holiday stood at the side of the cage as Rex approached the barred side.

"Seven…?" He said as he walked slowly up. So far she was only growling.

"It's okay. I'm just going to cure you." He said as he slipped through the bars of the cage, walking slowly.

Suddenly, Seven lunged at him. By reflex, he formed the smack hands, effectively knocking her back. He slowly opened his eyes to see one hand punch him back through the bars. Seven was slowly starting to change back on her own.

As he got up, she sank down onto the floor. Rex ran over, sliding between the bars, and reach down for her.

"Seven are you-"

"Don't touch me."

Rex blinked and straightened up, worried. She was lying on the floor with a blank stare. He picked her up anyway and carried her to her room, despite Holiday starting to say something and Six shaking his head no.

Rex set her down on her bed and put a hand to her face. Ice cold. He slipped into her bed alongside her and tucked her into him just like last night. As long as he was here she wasn't going to kill herself.

Seven felt him tuck her into him. She frankly didn't care at this point. She didn't care about anything.

*7*

"But she's mourning! Now she won't even eat! All she does is sit in her room and stare at lit incense!" Shouted Holiday in frustration.

"What she does in her spare time is not my concern. If she's out there effectively dealing with Evos then I don't care." Said White Knight as he signed off.

Holiday threw a clipboard at the screen in frustration as Six set a hand on her shoulder.

Holiday sighed and put her hand over Six's.

This story's falling apart.

*7*

How'd ya like? Suggestions are welcome! R and R!


	18. Healing

Special thanks to deets1 and Spell Bound!

Third Person Point of View

Seven sighed and got up from her chair as the Evo alert went off. She hadn't been doing anything except light incense, which was fine with Rex. She walked out the door and ran straight into Six who was just passing by her room.

"Sorry." She said as she rubbed her nose.

"It's fine. We need to hurry though. Sounds like this Evo's pretty bad."

Seven nodded and they started running to the hangar. Rex caught up with them shortly and then Holiday.

When they got into the ship Six ran over the details of the mission.

"This Evo is terrorizing a beach and boardwalk in California. We need to stop it. Providence is a little low on experienced pilots if you're wondering why Holiday piloting."

Rex sneaked a glance at Seven. She was staring blankly at the floor, gripping onto the seatbelt. He sighed and waited for them to land.

When they landed, the people were already running as far as they could from the Evo. It was just like the one that he and Circe had killed at Cabo Luna.

He formed the smack hands and ran at the fish mutation, punching it and knocking it over. One of its heads grabbed his foot and swung him up and down.

"Hey, don't get all mad that I killed your cousin!" He said as Six cut off the particular lips of the fish.

Seven ran at the Evo as it got up, stabbing it in one of it's heads with a feather. It roared and clamped down on her foot, tossing her far away into the deep ocean water.

"Seven!" Rex shouted. He was about to go after her when the Evo clamped down on his arm. He made a frustrated sound and pressed his free hand to the head, curing it.

*7*

Seven hit the water with a thump and sank down and down. Her body was so tired and the water felt so… soothing. She twitched as she suddenly remembered something.

_Seven's mom ran up to her as she got hit with another wave. She got up from the wave and walked over to the towel._

"_What's wrong?" Her mom asked her._

"_The stupid waves made me tip over."_

_Her mom laughed. "You can't let anything get in your way. Especially a 'stupid wave.' You just have to get the hang of it and charge right on through." _

_Seven thought about it._

"_Alright. I'll think I'll play some more in the ocean."_

"_Just don't let anything get in your way okay? Pinky promise?" _

_Seven smiled. "Pinky promise." _

Seven's eyes jolted open.

Ever since the event she hadn't remembered much of life. Just the basics. Who she was, who her sister was, and who her mom was. That was it. No friends, no other family, no memories. Just them. Seven had broken her promise. Now it was time for her to fix it.

She quickly swam up and reached the top, gasping for breath as she shook the water out of her eyes. Someone wrapped their arms around her. Seven opened her eyes and saw Rex.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, concerned.

She forcefully hugged him, surprising him.

"I'm just fine."

Rex slowly got out of his shock and smiled.

The hero was back.

*7*

When they got back to shore, it was about 1pm. Holiday and Six were waiting at shore.

"Are you okay Seven?" Asked Holiday, worried.

"Yeah." She said with a smile. "Suddenly things are looking really good. This place reminds me of the time my mom took me to the beach and boardwalk."

Holiday mentally let out a huge breath. Seven was finally getting better.

"Well… I guess we should go home." Said Seven.

Six slid out one katana and promptly stabbed the ship where the engine was.

"Oops."

They all watched incredulously as Six radioed White Knight.

"Evo is cured. Engine blew in our jet though… No, don't bother sending another jet, there seems to be a lot of Evo activity here. I highly suggest we stay here for surveillance… Six out."

They all stared at Six. If it had been anyone else, White Knight wouldn't have fallen for it.

"What?" Six said, raising an eyebrow.

Rex promptly burst into laughter while Seven smiled and Holiday threw her arms around him.

This was going to be fun.

*7*

The first thing they did was go shopping for bathing suits. Fortunately, Six and Seven had their wallets. And being field agents, they had lots of hazard pay. The guys and girls split up, walking into random stores.

Rex and Six, being guys, picked up the first fitting thing they saw. Rex's was red and Six's was green. Usually, Six didn't 'do' swimming and bathing suits but Holiday had somehow convinced him that he was going to get a bathing suit too. Yeesh. Women and their ways.

Six and Rex changed in the bathroom and then stood next to the jet while they waited for the girls to meet up with them. They had a feeling it was going to be a long wait.

*7*

Holiday and Seven walked into a shop and looked at the bathing suits, going through each rack taking their time.

"So," started Holiday. "I see you're feeling better."

"Yeah. Maybe it's the atmosphere." She said, glancing past the boardwalk to the ocean before going back to looking at the rack. " I just really love the board walk. And the ocean" She said with a smile.

"That's good to hear." Said Holiday with a smile. Suddenly Seven hugged her.

"Thanks for putting up with me."

Holiday smiled and put a hand on her back.

"I'm just glad to see you're better."

They shuffled through the racks some more before Seven held one up.

"Hey Holiday," She said, holding up a green and black bikini. "Bet Six would like this."

Holiday laughed sheepishly and took it.

"I like it. Have you found anything you like?"

"Eh, not really."

Holiday checked out the bathing suit and some sandals and went to the bathroom across the store to change while Seven checked the shop next door.

Seven flipped through the racks and found one she really liked, a pair of black sandals, and checked out. She changed and looked at Holiday for approval. She smiled as Seven grinned back.

Time to go meet the boys.

*7*

Seven and Holiday walked down the boardwalk with their clothes in their bags. They were chatting while walking to the jet. As Rex and Six came in sight, Seven and Holiday rolled their eyes. They probably had just gotten the first thing on the rack. It was quite the opposite situation with the girls though.

As they came into view, they stared. Holiday was wearing a bikini with a black beach skylight and a green background with her hair down. Seven was wearing a bikini that was based on a peacock. (Duh.) The top had a peacock feather pattern while the bottom piece was a dark blue that faded up.

Rex smiled and blushed while Six went inside the jet to take care of his nose bleed. Holiday took care of the bags and shooed Rex and Seven off. As she went inside the jet, she placed the bags on the seat and went to go see what was wrong with Six.

She found Six pressing a napkin to his nose in the back.

"Six? Are you having a nosebleed?"

"Yes." He replied nonchalantly.

"Did you get the cooler and ice I told you to get?"

"Yes."

She took some ice and put it in a napkin, pressing it against the bridge of his nose.

Holiday waited a minute and started laughing at the sight.

"It stopped bleeding." She said while still laughing.

Six dumped everything in the trash and waited for her to stop laughing.

"Let's go." He said while she was still laughing slightly. As they walked, he kept one hand on the small of her back. Holiday smiled slightly and blushed.

"Surveillance" was going to be quite interesting.

*7*

A little fluff for everyone! And Seven is better!

:)) R and R please!


	19. Motel Rex and Seven

Thanks to TheGreatBearWolf, Kiki, and Forever-Ulquiorra!

Special Thankies to Spell Bond for her positive reviews! -^_^-

Authors note: I've been super tired lately T_T Sorry everyone! But I'm working on everything, don't worry!

Sorry anarrislasher101 if Noah steered you off -_-

Sorry about this being late! It's super long so it should make up for the late factor ^_^

**Oh and important typo! Seven is Korean(obviously) and she is **_**5 Feet, 1 inch**_ **not **_**5 feet 10 inches**_

It's a bit more… fluffy. It's nowhere near a lemon! But it's got slight romance so I'm warning you now! ^_^

Onto the story!

Third person point of view

Seven tentatively stepped into the water as Rex dove straight in. She laughed as he came up sputtering and shivering. Rex grabbed Seven and threw her into a wave. She eventually came up laughing and kicking water towards Rex.

Six and Holiday were on the beach watching. Six was sitting under an umbrella while Holiday was on her stomach getting a tan. Six was trying to prevent another nosebleed as Holiday sighed and got up, putting on sun block. Six looked at the two in the water and sighed. Couldn't he find something to do other than spurt blood every time he saw Holiday?

Rex and Seven were still playing in the waves when suddenly he ran towards shore, shouting over his shoulder.

"Be right back!" He said.

Rex ran into the jet and took the 2 wave riders he had begged Six to buy. Since Six obviously wasn't going to use the second one, he took it with him so that Seven could use it.

When Rex got back, some guy was standing on the beach talking to Seven. Rex tucked both riders under one arm and went up to the two, grabbing onto Seven's waist with his free hand and holding her close.

"What's up?"

Seven blinked and then looked at Rex.

"Not much, just talking to Sam." She said as she gestured to the guy in front of her. The guy waved at Rex.

Rex took a look at the guy. The guy was wearing a black tee and light brown khakis. He was pretty scrawny and about an inch taller than Rex. He was light skinned and had short spiky black hair..

"So, hey, I brought wave riders." Rex said as he gave one to her.

"Oh cool! I've always wanted to try one of these. Later Sam!"

"Later." Sam said, walking up the beach.

Rex mentally sighed and then was met by the gaze of Seven. He suddenly remembered and took his hand off her waist. He put it on the back of his neck and laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry." He said, blushing.

"It's alright." She said with a smile.

Rex and Seven beat their way through the waves and eventually got deep enough to ride the waves. As a particularly big wave came, Seven and Rex braced themselves.

Rex lost his balance and wiped out as Seven rode it back to shore.

She laughed as she saw Rex come up from the water, his hair full of sand.

Back on shore, Six was absolutely bored. He didn't have a single thing to read and he had sharpened his katanas beyond sharpness.

Holiday opened one eye and saw a very bored looking Six, who was sitting under the umbrella. She got up and stretched, getting an eye brow raise from Six.

"Do you want to go to the boardwalk?" She asked.

Six blinked underneath his glasses and got up.

"Sure."

Just then, Rex washed up on shore.

"Be at the motel at 9. It's the one right across from here." Six said to Rex.

"You got a motel? Yeesh Six, how much does Providence pay you and Seven?"

Six raised an eyebrow.

"Enough for 2 rooms."

Now Rex raised his eyebrows.

"You and Holiday?"

"No. You and me. Seven and Holiday. And I'm getting the bed."

"But-!" Rex protested. He did not want the couch.

"Bye Rex!" Said Holiday happily, as she took Six's hand and walked down to the board walk.

Rex sighed as Seven glided up to him, still on her rider.

"Why don't we take a break for today? It's starting to get a little chilly in the water." Seven said they walked up the beach to the umbrella. Seven dug into her back and checked her phone.

"It's 6 o clock right now. Wanna change in the jet and walk down the boardwalk?"

"Sure, but Six said we need to be at the motel across from here at 9." Rex said.

"Ah, okay, let's change."

They gathered up all their stuff and tossed it in the jet. Rex took the front seats as Seven took the back room. Rex kept his shorts on and just put on his T shirt. He jumped out of the pilots room into the back room.

"Hey Se-" He was cut off to see Seven scrambling to yank down her top. Rex had come in when she had just got it past her shoulders.

"Sorry!" He said, blushing red as he tried to push the images out of his head.

"Ah, it's okay." She said with a sheepish smile. Seven had on her tank top and shorts, her hair more or less towel dried and in a braid.

She smiled and walked out the door.

"You coming?" She asked, looking back at him.

"Oh. Yeah!" He said with a smile and catching up with her.

They walked down the boardwalk, soaking in the sun and talking.

"I'm really glad you're better." Rex blurted out before he could change his mind.

Seven blinked, looked at him, and smiled.

"I am too." She said as she playfully bumped his shoulder with hers.

Rex smiled and put his arm around her waist, pressing her close and taking a risk.

Seven blushed and looked down. Rex was about to say something when she looked to her right and said something.

"Let's go in there!" She said, pointing to a shop that had the regular beach souvenirs and a huge shelf of CDs on sale.

They walked over and browsed through the CDs. Rex was looking at a couple of ones by Green Day when he saw someone approach Seven from behind.

"That's a good CD. I like it."

Seven jumped slightly and turned around. It was Sam. She let out a laugh.

"You scared me! And I know it's a good CD. I already have it." Seven said.

"Yeah, personally, I think One-x is the best album by Three Days Grace."

"Me too! What's your favorite song?"

"Pain. Yours?"

"I have trouble deciding between Riot and Animal I have become."

"You have good taste." Said Sam with a smirk.

"I can say the same about you." Said Seven with a smile.

"Hey Sam." Said Rex as he walked over.

Sam acknowledged him with a nod of his head. Which caused Rex to twitch on the inside.

"So," Sam said as he turned to Seven. "I work here. Is there any particular song you like?"

"Well," Started Seven. "I really like Pink. And I don't have her album 'I'm not dead.'

"Here," Sam said as he grabbed one off the 2nd shelf. "This one's on the house."

"Really? I'd rather just pay."

"It's my gift to the first girl I've met that has actual taste."

Seven blushed as she took the CD and looked at Sam.

"Thanks. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Later." He said with a grin.

Rex inwardly rolled his eyes as him and Seven walked out and onto the boardwalk.

"Isn't he so nice?" Seven said to Rex.

"Yeah. Filled with kindness."

Seven rolled her eyes and tucked the CD into her bag.

"I can't wait to listen to this tonight. So where do you want to go now?" She asked as she took Rex's hand.

"Uhh… Pardon?" Rex said as he was distracted by Seven's cold hand.

She laughed and gave his hand a little squeeze.

"I asked where do you want to go now?"

"It's almost 7. Want to grab dinner?"

"Sure. Pizza?" Seven suggested as the smell of it drifted down from one of the shops further down the walk.

"Sounds good."

They walked up and ordered, both of them hungry from walking and swimming. As Seven and Rex finished up, it was nearing 7:30.

They just walked, Rex with his arm around her. They occasionally headed into a store, not really buying but looking. She did buy a pair of earrings and a bracelet. Rex had bought a hoodie.

It was 8:30 and they were heading to the motel. Seven was really cold. She had on only a tank top and shorts. Why didn't she just freaking get a jacket? She sighed and shivered slightly, not wanting Rex to notice. He did.

Rex took his hoodie off and slipped it on over Seven's head.

"You're cold again."

Seven looked down at the hoodie. It was big since Rex was a guy and a full head taller than her.

"Thanks." She said with a blush, as he took her hand again.

*7*

Six and Holiday had done the same thing as Seven and Rex, getting back to the motel earlier. It wasn't nearly time for bed so they sat down on the couch in one of the rooms, turning on the TV. Holiday was tired so she laid down, her head on Six's lap as he sat there, watching the TV.

They stayed like that for a while, watching random designing shows and cooking competitions.

When they heard the door close on the other side of them, they thought it was the kids coming back. Holiday got up to go check on them. As she tried to open the door, the door wouldn't budge. She rattled the doorknob again. It was stuck.

"What's wrong?" Asked Six as he looked over at Holiday.

"It's stuck."

He got up.

"Are you sure? The landlord told me that the doors bolt shut because they're old."

"Then why didn't you tell me that?" Holiday said as her voice rose slightly.

"Because I didn't realize he was being serious!"

They looked at each other.

"Looks like I'll be staying here tonight." Said Holiday.

Six nodded and went into the bathroom to change.

Holiday grabbed her cell phone and called Rex.

"Rex?"

"Hey doc." He said in response.

"Are you and Seven in the other room?"

"Yeah, but just for a little, we were gonna watch a movie so don't freak ou-"

"Me and Six's room door is stuck. It'll eventually become unstuck, but for now it looks like you're sleeping with Seven. Don't take that literally! If you so much as touch her-"

"Relax Doc, we're good."

"Alright, night Rex. And tell Seven I said goodnight."

"Okay, night doc."

Holiday sighed as she hung up. This was definitely going to be an interesting night.

*7*

Rex told Seven what was going on and she didn't seem too weirded out.

"So, do you have to change into pj's or something?" he asked.

"No. I can sleep in a tank top and shorts." She said, flopping onto the couch and turning on the television.

Rex sat down on the couch next to her and watched as Seven stopped the channel on a pokemon movie marathon.

"Don't laugh. But I love pokemon." She said, snuggling up against him.

He blushed at the touch and nonchalantly replied.

"I used to be really into it. But I outgrew it when I was a year older than you."

Seven smiled and held his hand. It felt good that she had someone after Noah and her family left her. She still had her brother. Which would hopefully turn to boyfriend sooner or later.

Rex accidently hit the recline lever and the couch folded out into a slightly inclined bed.

As it unfolded quickly, Seven jumped a little from unexpectedness. Fortunately, Rex steadied her before she could fall.

They looked at each other as Rex didn't move his hands from her hips, even though she wasn't about to fall anymore.

Everything happened fast.

Seven and Rex's lips locked quickly and spontaneously, their lips crashing together and their teeth slightly bumped into each other.

It looked a little inexperienced and awkward from another person's point of view but for them, it was better than that.

This was neither's first time but it was only Seven's second.

They eventually drew back, looking at each other. They both blushed and looked the other way. Then, Rex and Seven turned to each other, mouths open and ready to say something.

"I-" They both started out.

They looked at each other and laughed. It released the tension in the air.

"Ladies first," said Rex.

Seven blushed and started speaking again.

"I just wanted to let you know that… You're more to me than just a brother."

Rex blushed and held her hand.

"And I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend… Of course if you feel uncomfortable you don't have to and if you just don't want to you don't have to and if the whole Noah thing is still bothering you than-"

Seven pressed her lips against his before he could keep babbling on. Then she pulled back.

"Yeah, I do want to be your girlfriend."

Rex smiled and blushed sheepishly. Then he leaned in for another kiss.

This one was a little less rough and more gentler. They started to get deeper though. And with more energy.

Before Seven _or _Rex could react, Rex had subconsciously started sliding his hand up her thigh.

Seven jolted and broke the kiss.

"Ah…" She said, letting the word out almost as a breath.

Rex blinked and immediately took his hand off of her.

"Oh man, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to do that, honest. I guess I was just… too into the moment?"

Seven smiled and looked at Rex with a blush on her face.

"It's alright, really it is. I just rather we take it a smidge slower."

Rex put his hand over hers, an arm around her and tucked her into him as she looked really tired.

"Don't worry I will." He said as he nuzzled the top of her head.

Seven slowly drifted off.

Rex got up and got the sheets from the bed.

As he was covering themselves, he thought to himself.

The story is finally set straight.


	20. Motel Six and Holiday

Thanks for everyone whose read my story or favorited it or reviewed!

Deets1: XD I never saw it that way! I just meant it as an awesome closing sentence :3 Thanks for reviewing! And yes, us authors can be SO cruel sometimes :)

Author's note: This story is nowhere near finished, I just wanted to let you guys know that! And this chapter is a bit short and fluffy, but I just wanted you guys to know how the night went for Six and Holiday :3

Onto the story!

Third person point of view

Six sighed. Both of them knew that he could easily slice through the door. But instead, Holiday and him both ignored that fact. He came out of the bathroom from changing and found Holiday popping a couple cherries from the fridge into her mouth.

Six willed himself not to have another nosebleed. He had changed into shorts with no shirt while she was still in her T-shirt and shorts. Holiday looked over at Six, still chewing, and held out the bowl.

"Cherry?"

"No thanks." He said as he sat down on the couch. Six, once again, had nothing to do.

Holiday walked over and plunked herself down between Six's legs. Keep it together Six!

She leaned back against him and found the remote. She turned it on and watched whatever reality show was on.

"To think that you sabotaged a Providence jet just for us to have nothing to do except watch TV. Did you know that Rex and Seven do this on a nightly basis? I swear that everyone's life is based on television."

Six listened to the scientist ramble on about television taking over people's minds as he watched the lifeless drabble on the TV.

Finally, Holiday told Six what was on her mind.

"You don't think Rex is going to do anything to her in the other room?"

"If you're worried, would you like me to just slice the door open and go check on her?"

'_So he had thought of that too' _Thought Holiday.

"Well… It's just that they're bound to get together sooner or later. Didn't you see them on the boardwalk?"

"Is it any less different than us?" Six asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"But we're older. We have more sense when it comes to this kind of stuff."

"Not when it comes to a beautiful woman." Six said as he proved his point.

But Holiday, as much as she wanted to cherish this moment, had to give into her competitive spirit.

"So you're saying that superficial beauty is what causes men to lose their sense of judgment?"

Six face-palmed on the inside.

"What I'm saying is that when you're dating someone beautiful it's just a plus. What I'm saying is that you, an intellectual woman that is also beautiful, are quite the catch."

"So now you're saying that women are like a sport, catching the best one is a winner?" asked Holiday with a smirk tugging on her lips.

Six felt like banging his head against a wall.

"No. I'm saying that I'm a lucky man," He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and his lips ghosting over her neck.

"To have met you."

Holiday finally stopped teasing the heck out of him and blushed, an embarrassed smile on her lips.

Holiday sighed fakely and gave him an innocent look.

"Alright, I guess I see you're point." She said as she looked over her shoulder to give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Six let himself show a small smile and tighten his arms around her waist.

They both sighed contently and enjoyed the warmth.

Then Holiday turned around and faced Six.

"So, seriously though, what do you think they're doing over there?" 

Face-palm.

*7*

Yes, that's it. You want a lemon? Go somewhere else :3


	21. Motel Sam and Seven

Hello everyone!

My right hand is having some problem with its joints, (I have joint problems.), so typing is taking a while since I have to take constant breaks T_T, but fear not! I will NOT put this story on hiatus!

Special thanks to Kiki, Bearwolf, and Spell bond!

Onto the story!

Third Person point of view

Seven woke up to the sound of rain and got up. She blinked several times and then looked out the French doors. It was pouring rain.

'_No swimming today' _She thought.

She sank back down into the warmth and looked to her side. Rex was still asleep, oblivious to the world. Seven was really cold though, which was nothing new. She got up and pulled on Holiday's sweater over her tank top and shorts. It was knitted with blue and white stripes and had a zipper.

Originally this was Holiday and Seven's room so it had all their stuff.

She groaned and put her hair in a ponytail and brushed her teeth tiredly.

Suddenly, Seven remembered why Rex had slept in the room. She headed over to Six and Rex's room. She tried the doorknob and it opened quietly. Seven peeked inside and saw Holiday and Six sleeping quietly in the same bed. Seven was wondering to herself how Six could have let that happened when Six looked over his shoulder and gave her the death glare.

Seven jumped and shut the door quickly and quietly and walked down the hallway quickly. As she was turning the corner to her room, she looked over her shoulder just in case the agro-nanny was after her. She then turned around and ran into someone.

Seven rubbed her nose as she looked at the guy.

"Sam! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, my parents own the place. Fancy seeing you here. I'm guessing you stayed overnight?"

"Yeah. So you live here?"

"Yeah. And before you say I'm lucky, try dealing with complaining people and taking the bus 15 miles to school every morning. I'm just glad it's the weekend."

"Oh." Was all she said.

"So what are you doing up at 7:30?" He asked with a look.

"Rain woke me up. You?"

"Going to my room after a customer complained about having no towels." Sam said as he rolled his eyes.

"That's… attractive."

"Very. Hey, you want to go to my room and listen to the CD you got yesterday? Have you gotten a chance to listen to it?"

"I haven't listened to it but I'll get it. Where's your room?"

"There." He said as he pointed 4 doors down from her room.

"Alright, give me a minute." She said as she slowly opened her room door.

Seven walked in and looked over at Rex and smiled. He was still sleeping. She bent down over her bag and dug through for the CD. She found it and walked over to the door quietly.

Seven closed the door and sighed. She headed down the dim hallway into the room. She walked in and looked around, taking in the sights.

Almost all of the shelves and tables had CDs stacked on it.

"Employee discount." Sam said behind her.

Seven jumped and laughed slightly.

"Here." She said as she gave him the CD.

Sam walked over to the stereo and put in the CD and placed it on shuffle.

Seven took a closer look at the room as she sat down on a beanbag chair across from where he was sitting on another one.

His room was full of posters of singers or bands. There were CD's everywhere while the rest of his room was plain except for the closet and other boy things such as skateboards and sneakers across the floor.

The first track that played was "Who knew."

Seven listened with a blank face.

"You take your music seriously, huh?"

Seven snapped out of her own world and blushed sheepishly.

"Yeah."

"I do too."

"I noticed." She said with a grin.

"Hey, isn't this the song you said that was your favorite?"

"Yeah, I can't believe you remembered." She said with an eyebrow raise.

"I have a spectacular memory when it comes to music." He said with a toothy grin.

Seven smiled and let the stereo play the song softly against the rain.

"Why is it your favorite?"

Seven blinked and thought about it.

"I can relate to it I guess."

Sam nodded and they both listened to the song.

As he listened to the song and the story it was telling, he felt a stab of sympathy for the girl.

"I'm sorry."

Seven jolted and looked strangely at him.

"For what?"

"That you had a crappy boyfriend who left you."

Seven looked to the side and zoned out.

"It's okay. It's all resolved now."

As the song ended she took the CD out of the stereo.

"I'd rather listen to this by myself first."

Sam nodded understandingly and turned on the radio. "Nothin' on you" by B.o.B came on.

Seven smiled and flopped back onto the beanbag. They listened for a while. Just as Seven was drifting off half an hour later, she looked at the clock.

"Oh man, they might be looking for me. Thanks Sam!" She said as she picked up the CD and headed for the door.

"No problem. Later!"

"Later!"

*7*

When Seven got back to her room, Rex was in the kitchen looking through the fridge.

"Hey, Seven, where ya been?"

"Oh, I was just checking on Holiday and Six. Looking for something to eat?"

"Yeah. Want some?" He asked as he popped a green grape in his mouth.

"Yeah," She said as she threw one up in the air and caught it in her mouth.

"I would make you something but I really don't want to give you food poisoning."

Rex laughed and headed over to the couch with the bowl of grapes. He had a shirt on now, since it was a little chilly due to the rain.

They sat on the couch and Rex put a movie in the DVD player.

"It feels like a day to stay inside and watch a movie doesn't it?" Rex asked.

"Yeah." She said as she fiddled with the case of the CD. As Seven opened it, she saw a phone number scribbled onto the back of the cover.

'_When did he have time to do this?' _She thought with a smile on her face.

She quietly slipped it into her bag and sat down on the couch again. Rex sat down next to her and slipped and arm around her waist.

Seven moved her legs so that she was sitting across his lap and rested her head on his shoulder.

They both sighed contently.

The quiet before the storm…

*7*

R and R!


	22. Memories

Special thanks to Zane Halliwell!

Forgive me if this chapter is lacking in grammar or spelling because I'm currently typing this at 1 in the morning and I can't sleep and I don't have my glasses on T_T

Onto the story!

Third person point of view

Seven sighed and packed the last of her things. The Providence jet was coming to get them soon. It was the end of the rainy day and it was about 9 o clock.

Six and Holiday came in with all their things.

"The jet is waiting on the boardwalk. Let's go." Six said in his usual stoic self.

Rex smiled sadly while Seven sighed. Their vacation was at an end.

They all walked out of the room and out the motel doors. Right when Seven was about to board, she stopped short.

"I forgot something in the motel! I'll be right back!" She said over her shoulder as she ran back in. It was best not to keep Providence waiting.

Seven quickly ran into the building and knocked on one of the doors.

Sam came out the door and blinked twice.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I'm, uh, leaving."

Sam sighed and smiled with a sad look.

"Well, don't lose your taste in music." He said.

"Well, I just thought I should let you know. I don't like leaving people without knowing. I hate it when it happens to me. So… Give me your arm."

Sam raised an eyebrow and obliged.

Seven took a marker out and quickly scribbled out her number on his arm.

"Later." She said with a wave.

"Later." He said, leaning against the doorframe.

Seven ran out the door before someone could come looking for her and got onboard.

Rex looked over at her and gave her a smile.

"You get what you needed?"

"Yeah." She said with a small smile.

She wasn't going to leave someone without saying goodbye. It's more for her than for anyone else. She had been left alone without a goodbye and never got one.

She sat back contently. It was going to be a long ride home.

*7*

Seven and Rex walked into Rex's room after throwing her stuff into her room.

"Bah, I'm tired…" She said as she flopped onto his bed.

Rex smiled and took off his jacket. Then he dove onto the bed.

Seven let out a small yell and quickly rolled over towards the wall so he wouldn't crush her.

"Dang, usually I get anyone else." He said, laughing.

"Well, I'm a Providence agent. If I can't even dodge you then I'd be dead by now." She said, laughing along with him.

Suddenly, Rex's phone went off.

"Hello?" He said while Seven tried to listen to who it was.

"Hey Noah… It's not that late, it's okay… Tomorrow?... With your girlfriend?... I don't know… I'll let you know… Later."

Seven practically pounced on him.

"What did he want?" She asked with curiosity.

"He wanted to see if we would do him a favor and double date with him. He doesn't know that we're… you know… a thing, yet. It's at his school. It's a dance. Did you want to go?"

Seven sat quietly and thought about it.

"I… guess. Sure."

"One more thing, he's coming over right now with her."

"What!" She exclaimed.

There was a knock on the door.

Seven opened the door and came face to face with Noah.

"Hey." He said, looking away.

"Hey." She said stoically.

Rex walked over and tried to ease the tension.

"Hey Noah! Where's Celest?"

"Right here." Noah moved out of the way and Celest came into view.

As soon as Celest and Seven made eye contact, they both cringed and held their heads as if in pain. Memories hit both of them. Memories of them… Being together with Alpha. They remembered being best friends and hanging out before the event.

Both of them remembered Alpha going Evo after the event. But she was one of the lucky ones.

They remembered her having to kill one of Van Kleiss' minions off so that they could survive and live another day. In return, Kleiss' minion destroyed Seven's home and her family turned Evo from the trauma. That was when Alpha stole their memories. If they couldn't remember, they wouldn't be hunted down for info.

Their last memory together was thinking each other had died. They were running from one of Kleiss' Evos and Seven had slipped down a mud bank while Celest had run into the forest, leaving the Evo confused and going after Alpha.

Celest remembered waking up in her house, having no idea what happened.

Seven remembered watching her family go Evo and running off somewhere while she faded into blackness. Then she remembered waking up in the rubble with these strange powers.

Noah and Rex were trying to shake them out of this fetal state.

Celest and Seven finally opened their eyes and looked at each other, soaking in all the memories that had crashed into them.

Then, they hugged.

"I thought you were dead!" Seven whispered, pulling back.

"I thought _you _were dead!" Celest said.

"I'm so glad you're not though." Said Seven with a smile.

They both laughed and hugged again.

"I'm so glad to see you Viola." Celest said.

By now, Noah and Rex were having a brain meltdown.

"What is going on!" They both yelled.

Seven, err, Viola and Celest looked at the boys and laughed.

As they explained, each had their own reaction.

Rex interrupted with tons of questions while Noah kept thinking of the possibility of this, being the math geek he is.

"So your name is Viola? Like the instrument?" Asked Rex.

Seven rolled her eyes at Rex.

"It's pronounced VIE-ola. Not VEE-ola."

Seven and Celest both looked at each other and smiled.

"So I see you found Noah on one of your early morning strolls."

"Yeah! His sorry a33 was in an alley." They both laughed and Celest looked over her shoulder at her boyfriend. "No offense hun!"

Noah smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"None taken." He said.

"So, did you want to come over and get ready for the dance together?" Celest asked Seven.

"Sure!"

"So Moon is most likely dead?" Celest asked one more time, just to get her facts straight.

"Yeah… I saw her before she went Evo on a bunch of Kleiss' minions.

Celest and Seven sat quietly remembering their friend.

Seven was glad she had found one of her best friends. She just hoped the other was still alive.

*7*

As Alpha went back to her cave, bloody but victorious, she cringed and collapsed.

'_So they finally met and remembered.'_ She thought to herself.

She slowly got up and walked into her cave to patch herself up.

Alpha, a.k.a Moon, had gone into Kleiss' castle and destroyed the machine that has been multiplying his Evos.

She couldn't be an innocent bystander as he sat in his castle, cloning Evos to destroy people.

She had found out about it right after the event and that was why she was a target.

Alpha had gone in, found the machine and destroyed it. She, of course, had run into Van Kleiss and his gang but she had pressed her palm into their foreheads at one point or another, knocking them out and erasing their memory.

Details would have to come later. She was tired and needed her rest.

She was finished her mission. Now she could rest. She would find her friends.

And she would reassure them that she _was _alive.

*7*

How was it? ^_^

R and R!


	23. Storm is coming

Hey guys! As I am typing this, I am having an insomnia attack and it is currently 11pm, which isn't that late, but I had one yesterday at 1:30 as you know so… Long story short: I should be asleep.

Special thanks to Spell Bond and Forever-Ulquiorra!

Love you all!

By the way, I'm making an OC for young justice so keep an eye out for a new OC profile!

Third Person Point of View

Seven and Celest were at Celest's house rummaging through the dresses they had bought.

Seven had wanted to go for a casual look until Celest told her that it wasn't just a dance. It was prom.

Oh God.

Seven had gotten a teal, silky dress with 1 inch wide straps. It was tight on her torso and hung loosely from her hips to her mid shins.

Celest had gotten a red silky dress that had black lace accents and had no straps and stopped around her knees.

They had on their dresses and were doing last minute touch-ups at this point.

Celest had put on black heels with her nails black and her hair straightened. She also had on her lucky green and yellow bracelet. She had on her hazel color contacts and a black short sleeve sweater.

Seven had on the necklace that Rex had given her a while back. The key with a heart. She also had on one of her feathers as a bracelet. Seven had her bangs pinned back in her trademark style and silver heels. And she couldn't forget her peacock earrings.

Instead of her regular shades, she had on rectangular metal framed glasses.

The girls were waiting for their dates, who were supposed to have shown up at 7. It was 7:04. As soon as it turned 7:05, Noah knocked on the door. Seven and Celest laughed at Noah's attempt at being "fashionably late."

They held in their laughter as Celest opened the door. Noah was in a classic black tux while Rex had, once again, stolen one of Six's suits.

"You look really nice, Celest." Said Noah with a blush across his face.

"You ready to go?" Rex said to Seven.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Seven said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, and um… You look nice too." He said with a boyish smile.

Seven rolled her eyes as Rex put an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Noah held out his arm shyly and Celest took it with a grin.

As they were walking to the limo Noah had rented, a wolf came out of the bushes and morphed into a girl.

"Moon!" Both the girls screamed.

They promptly ditched their dates and ran over to the girl and hugged her. Moon was glad to see them. She had traveled from Abysus to be here.

"You're alive!" Shouted Celest.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Said Seven.

"Um… guys, I'm right here." Moon said as she winced from the screaming.

"What happened?" Asked Rex as he and Noah walked over.

Moon explained about her journey, how she had destroyed Kleiss' machine and stolen their memories.

"Oh my God… I still can't believe you're alive!" Said Seven as she hugged the girl again.

"Yeah…" She said as she was being awkwardly squished by a girl that was considerably smaller than her.

"We were about to go to prom… You should come with us!" Suggested Celest.

"Oh no… You know I don't do dresses and make-up. Remember that one 6th grade dance?"

"Yeah! You sat in a corner reading a book while I tried to drag you to dance."

"Yeah. My point exactly."

Celest and Seven gave each other a knowing look and started dragging Moon into the house.

"Give us 15 minutes tops!" Seven shouted over her shoulder at the boys.

Noah face-palmed as Rex sighed. It was going to be a long night.

*7*

After 20 minutes of arguing and struggling, a dolled up Moon came out the front door.

Seven had brought an extra dress, luckily, that fit Moon.

They had curled her hair and gave her rhine-stone studded earrings. Seven and Celest knew this was a one-time thing since they had caught her off guard so they were having fun. Though there was, quote, "No freaking make-up" to be put on her face.

Noah blinked and Rex raised an eyebrow as the new Moon came out in a knee length black dress with short sleeves. Her hair was curlier than normal and she was wearing boots.

Celest and Seven high-fived each other as they pushed their success story out of the door.

They got into the limo and went straight to the dance since they were late.

Seven and Rex went off to dance while Celest and Noah stood around and chatted for a little, getting used to the feel, ditching Moon.

Moon cursed in her mind as she made her way over to the tables to sit and watch random people dance.

"You look like you need a drink." Someone said behind her as he set a cup down in front of her.

Moon eyed the cup suspiciously and raised an eyebrow at the guy as he sat down next to her.

"It's only punch so don't worry." He said with a laugh.

Moon looked at the guy more closely. He was dark skinned with a close cropped hair cut.

"The name's Kenneth." He said.

"Alph- err… Moon."

"Moon… Nice name." He said. "I've never seen you around. You don't go to this school do you?"

"No. I don't."

Moon would never admit it but she was having a good time as she and Kenneth chatted through the dance.

Rex and Seven were just finished dancing as Noah and Celest got onto the dance floor.

Rex was grabbing drinks as Seven sat in front of Moon and Kenneth.

"Oh, hello, introduce me to your _friend_ Moon." Seven said with a vicious smile.

"His name is Kenneth. And we met earlier. We're _just friends." _Said Moon with slightly gritted teeth. She was known to have no boyfriends due to her viciousness.

Either Kenneth didn't notice or he was being polite and ignored it.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

Just then, the slow dance came on as Rex came back to the table.

"Let's dance." Rex said with his confident smile as he held out his hand.

Seven blushed and ran off with Rex, leaving Kenneth and Moon alone.

"So… Did you want to dance?" Asked Kenneth.

"… Sure. Why not?"

On the other side of the room, Noah and Celest were slow dancing. Celest had her arms around Noah's neck and Noah was trying to keep eye contact while blushing furiously.

Rex had his arms around Seven as they danced, her head against his chest. Near the end of the song, they shared a light kiss, her blushing red.

After a while, they all filed out of the gym, Noah with arm around Celest, Rex with his hand on Seven's waist, and Moon, if you looked closely, was holding hands oh so lightly with Kenneth with her number in his pocket.

As they were driving down an empty road Rex groaned.

"There's something chasing us!" He said.

Seven and Celest looked back and both their brows furrowed.

"Is that… a guinea pig?" Asked Celest.

"First the bunny, now a guinea pig!" Rex groaned as Noah placed a hand on his shoulder.

Seven radioed Providence and then told the driver to keep going.

She took off her heels and stood up, her upper body out of the sunroof.

There, was a dark brown guinea pig with four eyes and claws as sharp as something, chasing them. Then, Bobo showed up in a Providence truck with Callan, holding a bazooka.

"Don't blast it!" Seven shouted as Bobo started to take aim. She shot a feather and curved it into a horseshoe shape as she pinned the Evo down. The Providence truck and the limo driver both stepped on the breaks, sending Seven sliding out of the roof.

Instead of landing on the concrete, she was caught by a pair of arms.

"Thanks Callan. I appreciate it." She said as he set her down.

"Just helping out a fellow agent." He said in his southern twang.

He was not a pedo. He just thought she looked nice.

Seven walked over to the struggling Evo and put a hand on the bridge between it's eyes, making soothing sounds.

"It's alright baby." She said as it calmed down, letting her pet it.

"I could've blasted it." Bobo said grumpily as she led the Evo into the Providence tank.

By then, everyone had come out of the limo.

"Is that a talking monkey?" Celest asked.

"Yeah." Answered Bobo, about to make a smart retort.

"Cool." Celest said with a smirk.

Bobo laughed and walked back into the truck.

Eventually they all got into the limo and stopped in front of Noah's house. Noah paid the driver the extra he got for the incident and the driver left. The only reason Noah had let the driver go at Noah's house was because Rex and Seven could ride back on his rex ride while him and Celest had planned to stay with Noah for a while before he drived her back to her house.

"Here" Said Seven, handing Moon a key.

"This should be to a really old house if you go straight and hit the dead end." Seven said as she pointed down the street.

"What's this for?"

"You can move out of Abysus into this house. It used to belong to a neighbor until he moved in with his son. He was going to sell it but it's pretty old and out of damage so he just gave it to me. His family is on the higher end of middle class if you know what I mean."

"I don't need it, I can find somewhere else to live without troubling you and-"

Seven cut her off.

"You'll be doing me a favor. You don't have enough money for a down payment on any kind of shelter, you can't stay with me, and I don't think Celest's parents would appreciate you moving in."

Moon sighed and took the keys.

"Fine. Thanks bud."

Moon waved and started walking to her new home with her bag of clothes she came in and nothing else. Celest and Noah said goodbye as they went into his house.

Rex formed his rex ride and gestured for Seven to get on.

When they got back to Providence, Seven quickly changed out of her dress into a baggy shirt and shorts and went over to Rex's room.

When she walked in, Six's suit was strewn over the floor and Rex had on his shorts.

"Thanks for taking me to the dance." Said Seven as she snuggled under the covers with Rex.

"It was no problem." Rex said with a smile as he tucked her into him once again.

As they drifted off, they had no idea what was happening that would change things for them.

The storm is coming.

*7*

R and R! -^_^-


	24. Running

Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for everyone who has read this! But please review! It makes me bang out more chapters faster!

Third person point of view

The figure walked down the hallway, past Rex's room where Seven and Rex were snuggled together, past Six's room where Holiday was doing "business."

The person, who had stolen a Providence uniform, walked down the deserted halls to White Knight's office. The person quickly and smoothly jumped into a vent and crawled through, looking through the slits of metal until he found himself looking down onto White Knight.

The guy took a couple of things out of his bag and aimed them at White Knight. He had one shot.

White Knight had heard the person creaking up in the vents. He acted as if he was asleep. He wasn't about to let this person get away with spying on him.

Then, several shuriken shaped items flew down and pierced White Knight's bed as he quickly dodged out of the way. As White Knight turned around to look at the assassin, he found him gone.

White Knight turned on the lights and grabbed the thing that almost pierced his heart.

It was feather. Specifically, a peacock feather.

*7*

The assassin quickly moved through the vents, jumping through a premade hole and jumping outside, landing on the ground with a thump. Then, he ran into a waiting ship in the canyon and flew off into the night. He would have to come back.

He didn't kill White Knight but the job was done.

Hook, line, and sinker.

*7*

Seven and Rex were in his room right before morning debriefing , lying in his bed as they were both trying to catch some last minute Z's. They sat up quickly, Seven hitting her head, as Providence soldiers raided Rex's room and took the girl away and leaving Rex confused and shouting as the soldiers promptly locked him in his own room.

Rex radioed Holiday and Six through the comlink.

"What is going on! Some wacko soldiers just came in, took Seven, and locked me in my own room!"

"I don't know what's going on! I can't get out of my lab and Six can't get out of his room either!"

Rex let out a shout of frustration and punched the door again. He was too riled up and his nanites had flat-lined.

What the heck was happening?

*7*

Seven was caught off guard and struggling uselessly as the soldiers had placed big cuffs that resembled 2 cylinders on her forearms. Her hands and forearms were covered by the cuffs and she had successfully knocked out a couple of soldiers until someone had hit her on the back of the head HARD. She groaned, seeing stars, as she was strapped down to a gurney and taken to White Knight's office.

She was starting to gather her wits as she was wheeled into office and let go, the soldiers hastily walking back out the door.

Oh boy.

*7*

Six kicked down his own door and sliced open the lab doors, getting Holiday. As they ran down the hall to Rex's, they discussed what they knew,

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Holiday asked frantically.

"No."

Which was pretty much nothing.

Rex ran out the door as soon as Six sliced it open.

They all ran down to White's office and Rex busted down the door, Six and Holiday taking care of the soldiers that were standing by and armed.

"What's going on Knight?" Shouted Six.

Seven was laying on the floor, still dizzy from getting hit in the head.

"Last night, someone attempted to murder me. With this."

He held up one of Seven's feathers.

"We had high hopes for you, Seven. You were going to be an essential part in an important mission. But I don't appreciate getting nearly murdered." White Knight said through the screen.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to be disposed of."

Seven blinked and lifted her head as a gun came out of one of the panels in the wall.

"Wha…?" She said groggily.

"She didn't do it! She was with me last night!" Rex said as the gun powered up.

"White! You can't do this! Why would she do that?" Shouted Holiday.

"There are certain people that have it out for Providence. Specifically, me. She has to be annihilated." 

The gun powered up and shot a beam of light as Rex ran forward futilely.

"No!" He said as Six yanked him back.

As the smoke cleared up, Seven was alive and had rolled over last minute, her vision coming back.

She didn't waste any time smashing a hole in the wall to the outside with the cuffs on her forearms and jumping out.

The alarms sounded and the lights blinked red as White shouted orders.

"Captain Callan! You and your troops will find and kill this girl and you will not come back until you do! Go now!"

Captain Callan hesitated and nodded in defeat. Him and his troops suited up while getting onto a ship to hunt Seven down.

"You three will be on lockdown. You will not leave this base until she is found and killed. Unless you want to be fired and killed."

Rex formed a smack hand and was about to punch the screen until he felt hands on his shoulders.

He stopped and looked behind him in anger.

Six and Holiday had each placed a hand on his soldiers. Holiday and Six shook their heads sadly, tears brimming Holiday's eyes.

Rex unformed the smack hand and angrily stood there, frustration overtaking him.

As they walked back down the hall, Six tried to keep some hope alive.

"Seven is strong. She will survive." Six said quietly as Holiday looked at him, concerned.

"Yeah" Rex said absent mindedly, anger still clouding his mind. But he knew he had to follow the rules.

Rex knew it wasn't her. So when the assassin came back to kill White off, he would catch him.

*7*

Seven landed with a thump on the ground and ran into the hangar. Luckily, Callan and his troops were still getting ready.

She could still drive with the cuffs on but she had to be really careful to move each arm in unison otherwise it would hurt like crazy.

Seven got on her motorcycle, revved the engine, kicked the kickstand up, and rode out into the desert, going at a crazy speed, getting out of the desert and onto the road.

Seven knew they would definitely go after her so she veered off into a forested path and just rode on.

She couldn't go to Celest or Moon. It would put them in danger.

She had to wing this one on her own.

*7*

How was it?

Read and Review please!


	25. Chase

Special thanks to Spell Bond, Why( ), and TiGeRlIlY99 for reviewing!

Why( ): You know, I never really thought about it since I use them myself quite a lot. I'll bring them into play, thanks for reviewing and I hope you find better satisfaction by the time you get to this part of the story ^_^

TiGeRlIlY99: I agree, but it is rated T for a reason, and I didn't mean to suggest anything THAT far lol '-_-. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Onto the story!

Third person point of view

Seven had gone into the forest, hiding under the cover of the trees as Providence jets went over her head. She waited at least an hour before turning on her engine and driving back onto the path.

She drove cautiously, looking behind her shoulder every other minute or so for Providence.

She drove and parked at a gas station, going to the register to pay for gas.

While she was paying, the man at the counter gave the cuffs a suspicious look.

"You think you can get these off of me?" Seven asked.

"Well… I don't know…" The man said hesitantly.

"I'll pay." She said as she slid extra bills toward him.

He eyed the bills and then came out from behind the counter. He gestured for her to follow him and they went to the back of the store.

He dug around in a box before getting out a chainsaw.

The space between her arms was pretty big but she was still nervous as the guy revved the chainsaw up and started slicing through it, sparks flying.

Then, she heard something drop to the floor and opened her eyes, which had closed when she heard the chainsaw rev up.

Seven groaned in frustration as she saw the chain of the chainsaw completely mangled.

The man looked at his chainsaw with wide eyes.

"What the…."

"Do you have a buzz saw?" Seven asked before he could say anything else.

"Yeah but it's not working and the protective top is gone."

"Perfect. Put it on the table."

The man shook his head but put it on the table anyway.

"You know it's not going to wor-"

He was cut off by the sight of Seven slamming the cuff onto the buzz saw.

Seven rubbed her wrists satisfactorily as the remains of the restraints were on the floor.

The man looked at the huge dent in the metal table and the blade that was only slightly intact.

While he was staring, Seven handed him some more money.

"Give my bike a paint job while you're at it. A dark green that's almost black." She said as she walked out of the back room.

The man grumbled and got his mechanics on the job.

She hated to cover her own paint job but she needed to camouflage and change herself.

Seven sighed and bought a bottle of water and a sandwich.

As they worked on her bike, she munched thoughtfully. She had no idea where she was going but she had faith that Six, Rex, and Holiday would find the real assassin.

So when they finished her bike, she just drove forward, not having the slightest clue where she was going.

*7*

Rex groaned as he had nothing to do. Holiday had research to do and Six had paperwork. At this point, he wished he had something like that to do at least.

They were on lockdown so they couldn't do a single thing. Rex slammed his head against the wall and then regretted it as he cursed under his breath, rubbing his forehead.

He flopped onto his bed and groaned. Rex knew that he had to stay awake and watch for the real assassin every night until he found him.

He decided to run a few laps with Bobo around the petting zoo. That would get his mind off of things.

*7*

Six walked into the lab where Holiday was looking at something under a microscope. He could feel the frustration radiating off of her.

Holiday sighed, got up, and turned around, running smack into Six.

She jumped a little and let out a little yell.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that!" She huffed, blowing a piece of hair out of her face.

"What's wrong doctor?" He said raising an eyebrow, getting straight to business.

Holiday gave him a look, sighed, and relented.

"I'm worried. If it wasn't Seven, than who was it?"

"That's a good question." Six said, thinking hard.

Holiday sighed and leaned against him.

"I just hope Seven is okay." She said, enjoying the warmth.

Six put a hand on her back and comforted her.

"Me too."

*7*

Seven had been driving on the highway for an hour until she heard something behind her and veered off into the forest and down the hill. Behind her she heard an explosion.

Providence had found her.

She rode carefully around the trees as Providence soldiers charged after her. She speeded ahead and quickly lowered her bike onto the side of a quaint rode on the other side of the steep hill and ran back into the dense undergrowth to fend herself off.

*7*

Callan was frustrated. He wasn't exactly the closest to Seven but he didn't have anything against her, and she didn't make him feel uncomfortable like the others.

Rex always teased and pranked him, making his life tiring.

Six always beat him in everything. And outranked him. And had Holiday.

Holiday was just… Holiday.

He sighed and scanned the ground for her. Orders were orders.

Suddenly the co-pilot shot a missile. "I see her!" He said as he shot it.

Callan was concerned and tried to put off everything and stall as much as he could but if he got mad at the pilot for doing his job, it would be suspicious.

"Good work." He forced himself to say as he landed the ship.

This was going to get interesting.

He deployed his troops and went out of the ship himself.

Callan looked around for the girl and spotted something move. He saw a barrage of shots go after it. Suddenly a feather pierced the gun of the man next to him.

He looked for Seven again as a couple of feathers pierced one gun after another. Of course, she was trying not to hurt the actual soldiers.

Callan found the source of the feathers shot a couple of shots at the general area. At this point, he was the only one with a gun. Until, a feather pierced his too. He gestured for his soldiers to move in and they slowly moved into the undergrowth.

A man on his right charged at Seven once she came into seeing range. She easily kicked him off balance and punched him out. Another soldier came from behind her and she elbowed him, then flipped him.

The soldiers all ran at once now, Callan lagging behind.

Seven pinned several soldiers to trees and avoided the several soldiers with several flips and moves to the side.

If she was going to be chased, she wanted to at least have fun. She moved out of the way of another soldier and came right up to Callan.

"What's up Callan?" She said as she had a smirk on her face.

Before he could do anything, she flipped up onto his shoulders using her hands and finished the flip by pushing against his shoulders and jumping down the steep hill.

When Callan turned around she waved goodbye with a hand as she revved her motor and sped away.

He sighed and helped the man up on his left.

This was going to be a long chase.

*7*

Hey guys! R and R!

I decided to add a little bit of humor because I didn't want everyone to be in such a serious mood ^_^.

Love you all!


	26. Guns

Special thanks to Spell Bond and MizzEvans13!

Thank you to all those who inspire me!

Onto the story!

Third Person Point of View

Seven checked her watch. It was currently 10:30ish and she still hadn't found a place to crash.

She was still driving down the highway, having acquired a second set of clothes and a sleeping bag. She had gone into a rest stop and changed from her usual attire into brown khakis, an athletic tank top, and converses.

She eventually veered off into the forest and hid her motorcycle, setting her sleeping bag down on the ground and getting in it, propped up against a tree. She couldn't light a fire with Callan after her and it was starting to get really cold.

Seven pulled on Rex's jacket shivered. She hadn't even realized she had one of his jackets in the storage compartment of her motorcycle until she had stored her extra clothes there.

It must have been from one of the summer days they had ditched and rode to anywhere, consumed in the adrenaline of escaping.

Seven breathed in deeply as she smelled the lingering scent of him on his jacket. She wouldn't have admitted it to anyone but she was scared. She knew they were eventually going to catch her if someone didn't do anything about it soon.

She was scared she was going to die.

Seven shivered again and pulled the sleeping bag closer to her. She sighed deeply and let herself drift off.

*7*

Noah walked up to Celest's doorstep feeling frazzled. He had just come back from Providence, visiting Rex. And, boy, was he a walking time bomb. Rex was so anxious that his feelings were rubbed onto the unsuspecting boy.

Noah shook it off as Celest opened the door. Though she could automatically tell that he was a bit off.

As they got in the car and started driving to the movie's, she looked over at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah… It's just, you know how Seven's missing?"

"Yeah." She said slowly. She was worried for her best friend but she had faith that Seven knew what she was doing.

"Well, I just came back from visiting Rex."

Now she understood.

"Oh boy."

"Tell me about it." He said with a laugh, slowly unwinding from being with her. "He's about to overload. Rex is a nervous wreck."

"Can't blame the boy. It is his girlfriend."

Noah snuck a glance at her while he stopped at a red light.

"Aren't you worried about her?" He asked with curiosity.

"Yeah but she knows what she's doing." She said.

Noah nodded and pulled into a parking space.

As they got out, they looked up at the choices.

"What movie do you want to watch?" He asked.

"Hm… Something scary… How about The Last Exorcist?"

"Isn't that supposed to be… like freaking scary?" He asked nervously.

"Well, yeah. Are you scared?"

Noah huffed and blushed.

"No. Just… worried for you."

Celest laughed and took his hand.

"You know you're cute right?" She asked.

Noah laughed and they walked into the theater. After they paid for everything they walked into the theater.

When the movie started Noah didn't think it was so bad. He thought he could handle it.

Things were different halfway through the movie. He was scared on the inside but he didn't want to look like a wimp, especially since Celest was handling it pretty well. She hadn't clung to him like Claire did. She was just watching the movie while his arm was around her.

By the end of the movie he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep for a month.

While they were walking out to Noah's car, he sneaked a glance at her.

"So… How did you like the movie?"

"It was good. Scary as sh8t though." She said.

"Really?" He asked while turning towards her, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It didn't seem too scary for you though."

"Pshft. It wasn't that scary for me but I can see how someone… would find that… scary." He said laughing nervously, trailing off.

Celest laughed and played along.

"I guess so." She said as she nudged him.

While they were driving to her house, she asked him a question.

"You want to stay over for a little?" She asked him.

"Sure." He said as they pulled into her garage.

He got out, locked the car, and followed her through the first door in front of them.

"Hey, could you throw my jacket in the closet on your left while I go turn on the air conditioning? It's really hot in my house."

"Sure. This one?" He said, opening the first door he saw on his left.

"No, that's-"

"Woah."

Noah looked around and took in all the sights.

On the walls were racks holding guns. Tons and tons of guns. From revolvers to machine guns of all kinds of calibers, with the occasional sword and other weapon.

Celest walked up to Noah as he stood there with his mouth slightly open.

"I see you found my workshop." She said simply.

"No kidding." He said.

Noah slowly picked up a gun barrel that had yet to be attached to the actual gun.

"So… you make weapons for a living?" He asked as she laughed.

"Duh. Mostly guns. The other things were just an experiment." She said as he eyed the handle of a sword that was still in the process of being forged.

"Wow… I had no idea."

"Moon and Seven aren't the only dangerous people around here." She said with a smirk.

Noah looked at a bulky metal object in the corner of the room.

"What's that?" He asked, walking over to it.

"Don't touch it!" She said as she yanked his out stretched hand.

"That's my metal working mill and it's still pretty hot. I used it right before you came to pick me up and I left it running on a timer."

Celest then put on think gloves, a big pair of metal tongs, and she picked up the still hot handle of a gun and other parts that Noah couldn't comprehend.

She set them down on the table and sighed.

"So, yeah, I'm basically a gun crafter."

Noah smiled and picked up a particularly big gun.

"So, you make these things but can you shoot them?"

"Yeah, even that big a33 sniper rifle. It's about 50 caliber so I don't know about you but I can shoot that." She said with a smirk.

Noah knew it probably wasn't a good idea to think he can.

"I probably can't shoot this." He said with a laugh as he set the gun back down on a rack.

"Man…" He said as he put an arm around her, walking to the living room.

"I have a bada33 girlfriend."

*7*

R and R ^_^


	27. Bang

Thank you Spell Bond and Lazyarse for reviewing!

Thanks for all the support and I love you for reading my story:))

Lazyarse: Thanks for the advice! I had a swearing problem once and I try not to swear. I only use swearing for Celest so that you guys feel more of her character. But I'll do anything for the story to sound more authentic, thanks for pointing that out. ^_^

What the heck happened to anarrislasher101?

Special shout out to Spell Bond for this chapter! You're awesome:))

Third Person Point of View

Seven woke up with a jolt, not recognizing the scene around her. She blinked as she remembered where she was. It was about 8 am according to her watch and it was already a scorching 95 outside.

Seven got out of her sleeping bag and out of Rex's jacket, folding them tightly and storing them into the storage compartment.

The day went inching by and she really didn't do anything. It almost seemed as if the beating Providence took yesterday scared them off, but she knew better.

They were still after her. Even if she didn't see it.

Seven pretty much did nothing that day. She stayed hidden in the forest until around the early evening, while it was cooling off, when she was starting to get hungry.

Getting hungry wasn't a good thing for Seven. She was hypoglycemic, which means that when she's hungry, she gets dizzy and sick, sometimes passing out.

Seven started up her motorcycle lazily as she shook off the last of her lethargy and got her game face on. She would just drive on the road until she got to an exit or found a gas station.

Eventually, after about 15 minutes, she found a gas station. She pulled over for gas and lunch.

She went in the shop, paid for gas, and bought a sandwich with a bottle of water.

She scarffed down the sandwich and sighed mentally while chugging down half the water bottle. She either had to end this quickly or find some way to get money before she runs out because she was starting to get a little low.

While she was getting on her motorcycle, she felt something hit her shoulder and it hurt like crazy. She let out a startled cry and gripped her shoulder, tears threatening to brim her eyes as she looked at the bullet in her shoulder and the Providence ship behind her.

Shoot.

*7*

Rex was in the surveillance room, watching the cameras scanning the outside of the tower. If someone was going to come in, they first had to come in through somewhere, right?

Rex decided to watch another minute before going to take a break. Suddenly something caught his eye.

There, a ship was landing over the edge of the canyon, _where no one could see it. _

Rex quickly ran out of the base to the edge of the canyon. There, he brought out his boogie pack, (still think that's a ridiculous name. I mean, he's a guy but not a 5 year old!) and flew down to a ledge where the ship was parked.

He saw someone get out of the ship with his back towards him. The man sat down on the ground with his back still toward Rex, loaded something into a shooter.

It was Seven's feathers.

*7*

Seven clenched her teeth together and started her motorcycle as the ship started to get closer.

As she sped down the highway, the pilot was shooting missiles at her.

To avoid it, she made a sharp turn to the right, into dense undergrowth.

Suddenly, the ground gave out from under her.

Because behind those bushes, was a cliff.

Seven was falling fast and she was panicking, sure this was the end of her.

Suddenly, her eyes fell upon her suspenders.

She quickly detached herself from the motorcycle and she took off her suspenders, holding the ends in the hand on the uninjured side of her body.

Seven prayed for a ledge, a long rock, something for her to hang onto with her suspenders.

She felt herself jerk to a stop as her suspenders got tangled into a branch.

Seven sighed and watched, almost painfully, as her bike fell and crashed at the bottom. Then she started, slowly and painfully, to climb up the edge.

When she made it all the way up, she flopped onto the ground, exhausted and aching.

Seven finally got up and looked around. Where had Providence gone?

As soon as she took a step toward the undergrowth to the road, a bullet went straight past her head.

"_Crap."_ She thought as she ran along the cliff, dodging or deflecting bullets with her claws.

When she finally found a spot where she could run into the forest, she ran quickly and silently through the forest. Training with Six definitely paid off here.

All of a sudden, she fell, a burning pain in her right leg. Her head hit the soft dirt and dead leaves of the forest floor. Seven looked up and saw Callan looking up from aiming from the gun. He had shot her straight through the knee.

The soldiers were closing in on her now and she couldn't even move.

Dang it.

*7*

Rex flew up and punched the man in the jaw, just as he was turning around.

The man shot a feather from the launcher as Rex came closer.

Rex dodged it and made his BFS and pinned the guy to the wall with the point of it, smacking the launcher out of his hands.

"You chose the wrong Providence agent to mess with." He said growling.

"Don't hurt me!" The man shouted. He was actually quite elderly. And… Recognizable?

"Hey! You're that wacky scientist that tried to cut me apart when I first came here!"

"Dr. Fell." The man said, glaring at Rex.

"What are you trying to pull off?" Rex asked as he moved his BFS slightly to show a point.

"Well… It was either me or him."

"Wait. What?" Asked Rex, confused.

"White Knight and I don't exactly get along. And didn't you ever wonder why I was fired and Holiday was put in charge?"

"Well… No." Rex said with realization.

"I needed to get rid of White Knight and the girl, so I figured it I did this, I would be killing 2 birds with 1 stone."

"But why do you need both of them gone?"

"… White Knight was going to send that girl on a suicide mission to kill me."

"Wait. What? How do you know that?"

Dr. Fell eyed the sword and Rex immediately pulled it back in and unformed it.

Dr. Fell walked back to the ship and rummaged through the back, eventually pulling out a file.

He dropped the file on the ground and pushed it towards Rex.

"As you can see in the files, I have been working on a special project, a magnet that reverses polarities and that can open up a raft in space. I've been building it for NASA and White Knight knows that my machine will implode if exposed to certain chemicals and metals."

Rex eyed the files and looked at them.

"But what does Seven have to do with it?" 

"The girl produces a chemical that makes the metal for her feathers that may cause my machine to implode on itself, destroying the girl in the process. White was going to send her to my lab and find the machine, if you look at that last page. That is specifically why White Knight recruited her."

Rex said nothing as he looked at the files.

Dr. Fell got into his ship and turned on the engine.

"I assure you that I will not be back. With his plans exposed, he will not be disturbing me."

And at that, the doctor flew away. Rex had his mind on other things though.

He gathered the files and the launcher, getting ready to prove to White that it wasn't Seven.

And he needed to do it quick, before it was too late.

*7*

Seven was bloody and exhausted, laying helplessly on the damp earthy forest floor as Callan and his troops came close.

Seven could feel her inner Evo coming out, but even as she changed, she still did not have the energy to change fully, only her skin turning gray, veins black, and eyes bloody red.

She looked up at Callan, her humanity still with her mind but her emotions intensified by her animal instinct.

She sneered as Callan came closer.

"You have to kill me don't you." She asked as he walked so that he was standing next to her, a gun at his side.

Callan sighed and nodded. "Orders are orders."

Seven felt her animal rage building up and controlling her.

"You won't do it. I bet you can't do it." She repeated as he slowly raised the gun up and took aim. The sad thing was, seven reminded him of his sick and mental wife, his wife going ballistic on him even when he still loved her with all his heart.

"I _dare _you Callan. I dare you." She said.

Bang.

*7*


	28. Dead weight

Thank you Alice in Paramore for reviewing!

R and R guys! Please?

By the way guys, I'm currently making a one-shot on Callan and his late wife so please keep an eye out on that! It's pretty sad but I think you guys'll like it!

Onto the story!

Third Person Point of View

Rex had to hurry and show White Knight all this stuff and get him to call of his troops. In his arms were the files and the feather launcher. He made his Boogey Pack and starting flying. He was a little too excited and as soon as he got up, his nanites flat-lined. That didn't faze Rex at all. He called Six and Holiday through the com-link.

"Six! Holiday!"

"What?" They both responded.

"I found the assassin and I have evidence! I'll explain soon but I NEED to get to White Knight's office quick! Every second counts!"

Six and Holiday met him at the door and they ran through the halls, Six kicking down the door to the white room.

"What." White said, aggravated, as he came on screen.

"I have proof it wasn't Seven!" Shouted Rex.

White Knight looked at him skeptically.

"I mean it! Look! Before he left, I got his feather launcher, which he put Seven's feathers in, and," Rex held up the files. "I got this."

White looked at him, not recognizing the files yet.

"Wait. Who's he?" White asked.

"That doctor that tried to dissect me when I first came! Dr. Fell. He won't come back if you don't bother him."

"So what's that." Six asked, nodding his head toward the files.

"It's the plans for sending Seven on a suicide mission cuz' apparently she has these metals or something in her that can make the doctor's machine explode. Dr. Fell knew that, White. And now we know."

Dr. Holiday and Six looked at the files while Rex stood, looking up at White Knight impatiently.

"Hey! This is the research I did on Seven when she first came!"

The look in White's eyes hardened as he contemplated in his head. So it was Dr. Fell who had hacked into the database last week. Now he definitely couldn't send her on that mission and he didn't want the doctor back trying to kill him.

"I will not send her." White Knight said with a stoic face.

"Call of your troops already! She could be, like, dying right now!" Rex shouted, waving his hands hyperactively.

White sighed.

"Tell Callan he can stop. Seven will be back and working as an operative and she will not be sent on the suicide mission." White said as he signed off.

"Six! Hurry and call Callan! I have a bad feeling!" Rex yelled.

Rex and Holiday listened in on their own as Six called Callan through the comlink.

"Callan!" Six shouted.

Then they heard the shot.

Rex's heart dropped.

*7*

Seven opened her eyes slowly as she looked up at Callan. He had jerked the gun involuntarily as Six shouted in his ears.

"Six?" Callan said, surprised the agent was yelling.

"Call off your troops! Seven is not to be killed and she better not be dead!" Six said into the comlink.

"She's not dead… Yet. Doc, you might want to have a team ready, she's in pretty bad shape."

Rex sighed in relief. There was still hope that she could pull through.

Seven just stared blankly at the bullet in the ground by her head, not processing anything.

Then everything went black.

*7*

Callan looked at the girl and saw her fading fast, transforming from Evo to human and not looking any better.

"Get her on that ship and if we're not at Providence in the next 5 minutes, Six is gonna whoop your tails!" Shouted Callan with his southern twang.

On the ride back, he felt relieved that he didn't kill her. His wife was already dead unfortunately. But Seven reminded him of her, personality wise. That was the only thing she had in common with her though. He fondly remembered his late wife. She was half a foot shorter than him and she had blonde hair that was almost silvery and had the same southern twang. Her eyes were a pale green and so bright.

Before she had gone insane.

He watched as Rex, Holiday, her team and Six wheeled up a gurney and put Seven on carefully, running back with Rex by Seven's side every second.

'_at least the girl still has someone' _he thought ruefully, shaking his head, hands in pockets, as he walked away.

*7*

Rex forced himself to look at Seven.

Her skin was a sickly gray and she was losing blood fast. There was a wound in her shoulder and her knee.

Holiday had her medical team meet her halfway and she told Rex and Six they had to go. It was either that or wait.

Rex sat outside the door, waiting nervously.

Six looked at the boy, contemplating. Six really didn't have anything to do and the boy looked lost.

Six leaned against the wall, one hand in his pockets, the other on Rex's shoulder.

"It'll be okay." Six said.

Rex looked up and his face had an unusual serious and sad expression.

"I hope so." He said, looking down.

Six sighed mentally and looked at the boy. It was like he had aged 10 years in the last 2 minutes. Six knew what stress could do to your looks and it wasn't even funny.

Rex waited. And waited. 2 hours passed and Six left, saying he would be right back.

He came back 5 minutes later, with coffee, water, and a sandwich. Six handed Rex the water and sandwich, which he took gratefully and ate.

They waited another hour and a half when Holiday came out, tired… but with a smile.

"Doc!" Rex shouted as he got up.

Six looked at Holiday expectantly.

"She's an Evo so her blood isn't normal and we can't use a blood transfusion since her blood type doesn't exist in anyone else so she's still a little gray and really dizzy but in a couple of days she should replenish her blood. I gave her those same pills from the time Six elbowed her." Holiday said.

Then they wheeled Seven out in a wheelchair. She was wearing a hospital gown and her skin was still a little gray but her eyes were open and she smiled.

"Hi Rex." She said in a small voice as he hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He whispered into her ear. Six raised an eyebrow at Holiday, sensing that she was holding something back.

"There is _one_ complication though." Holiday said, looking down and biting her lip, stalling.

Rex looked up, his smile gone.

"What is it." He said, afraid to hear what it was.

"She was shot straight through her knee, destroying her kneecap, joint, and severing her nerves and tendons. We managed to put in a prosthetic kneecap and joint but we couldn't save her nerves or tendons. Usually we would amputate in these kind of situations but we need blood transfusions for that."

"Which means?" Six asked.

"Her leg is dead weight." Holiday said simply.

"Oh." Rex said, letting out a breath he had been holding, as he looked at Holiday. "That's not that big of a deal right?" He said, looking at Seven, who had fallen asleep.

"But, she can't walk around. And she can't work as a field operative."

Rex's eyes widened as he realized what she meant.

"Which means…" He started, trailing off.

"She can't work for Providence." Six finished.

Holiday nodded sadly.

"She has to stay for a while yet, so we can run tests but after that, she's going to have to retire."

Rex blinked, not wanting to believe it.

"But isn't retiring what old people do? She can't _retire_ can she?" Rex asked, holding onto a sliver of hope.

"I'm afraid she has to, Rex." Six said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"She should be okay, since she was injured and lived from a false accusation she should get enough money to live the rest of her life comfortably even if she doesn't get a job." Holiday said, trying to look on the bright side of things.

Rex looked at Seven, who was sleeping peacefully, having no idea yet what was going on.

But she was alive. And she was going to live.

That was all he could ask for.


	29. Wanna bet?

Thanks Spell Bond for reviewing!

Take a read at my Callan story, Who knew!

Thanks everyone for reading my story!

And don't worry, there's a good amount of chapters left^_^

Onto the story!

Third Person Point of View

Rex stumbled in with an armful of boxes and steadied himself. He set them down on the floor and ran back into the hallway. He then wheeled Seven in on her wheelchair. She was still a little weak from the loss of blood so he was helping her out because he wanted to be nice.

That and she was his girlfriend.

"Home, sweet home." Rex said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. Home." Seven said tiredly as she looked around at the apartment. It was white and dull and she wanted to start unpacking but she wasn't feeling too well.

The last 2 weeks had been a tough time for Seven.

She felt as if she had spun in circles for two hours in the desert for those 2 weeks. She couldn't stand and balance on her one leg since her other leg would definitely throw her off. Each day, she laid in bed, listening to audio recordings of her favorite books. Each night, Seven held her head and closed her eyes, Rex next to her, holding her tightly as if to stop the her mind from spinning.

Definitely a fun time.

He had come here the first time and helped pick out an apartment. It was a simple apartment, one kitchen, one bedroom, one bathroom, and one living room. The walls were white and the floor had been renovated from a hardwood to beige carpet, in case she fell on her own. There was a couch, coffee table, and a television in the living room.

Rex wheeled her over and helped her as she leaned on her arms and pushed herself onto the couch. She leaned back, closed her eyes, and sighed, slowly relaxing. Rex sat next to her and handed her water and pills.

Seven opened her eyes tiredly and swallowed the pills with a gulp of water. She choked and sat up straight, coughing hard.

Rex leaned forward, eyes wide as he rubbed her back and asked a question with concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" She said, wiping her mouth, voice now hoarse. "I'm okay."

Seven looked at Rex and she blinked a couple of times, holding back tears, trying not to seem like a child.

"I don't want to leave Providence. I don't want to be handicapped. I don't want to live by myself!" She said, first being loud, then looking down as her voice cracked on the last word.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey," Rex said, gradually getting quieter as he put one hand on her face and made her look up at him.

"Everything's going to be fine. You'll see. You don't have to work, you get to lounge around all day, and I'll be here every day to bother you." He said with a smile small, earning one in return. Then Rex tilted his head and kissed her slowly.

And again…

And again…

Seven was leaning in for another light kiss when she heard Holiday's voice come through the door, making her jump and nick Rex's lip.

She then lost her balance and crashed awkwardly into Rex's chest.

"Sorry… Sorry…" She repeated as she blinked, regaining her balance as Rex put a hand to his lip, checking for blood and trying to hold back laughter.

Holiday, however, was doing no such thing.

She was laughing and trying to take deep breaths, calming herself as Six's mouth twitched in one corner.

Seven showed a sheepish smile as she leaned back, blush across her face as Rex kissed her once more for show.

Then, Rex got up and helped Six move boxes and set things where they should be.

Holiday, of course, helped put all her clothes in the closet and drawers.

Seven was back in her wheelchair, showing Rex and Seven where to put things. It reminded her of when she was unpacking in her old room at Providence.

Six pulled a painting out and looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"I was bored and out of ideas." Seven said with a grin as Rex looked over to see a portrait of Six and Holiday walking under a streetlight.

Seven smacked it out of his hand and into the box as Holiday poked her head in the room.

"Do you want me to put your jewelry on the 2nd or 3rd shelf?" Holiday asked. They had built multiple low shelves for the apartment.

"The 3rd one!" Seven called out as Holiday disappeared into her room again.

She pulled Six forward by his tie and whispered in his ear.

"I heard your 6 month anniversary is coming up. You can take it and give it to her."

Six awkwardly straightened himself and nodded. He was honestly panicking on the inside about what to get Holiday.

"I'll wrap it for you. Come back for it later." Seven said with a slight smile.

Eventually, everyone left with goodbyes and kisses. Seven wheeled herself around and looked outside the balcony door.

If only she was really home.

*7*

Moon looked up from her book and wondered who it was at her door as she went to open the door.

Kenneth smiled as she opened the door. She had her blonde hair up in a messy bun and she had on a tank top and grey sweatpants.

"Kenneth? Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, I just came for a visit, why? Is this a bad time?"

"No! I mean, no, I just didn't know when you meant you'd visit later, you meant 5 minutes later."

Kenneth smiled and put his hands in his pockets.

"So, can I come in?" He said as he pointed inside.

"Yeah, Sure! Come on in." Moon said as she moved aside. "I wish you'd have let me know so I wouldn't look so… like me." She said with a laugh.

"I think you look fine." Kenneth said with a smile.

Moon let him in and looked around.

"Do you wanna go… play video games or something?" She said as she gestured to her room.

"Sure."

They walked to her room, her dog Snoball following them, barking his white tail off.

"What kind of dog is that?" Kenneth asked as he sat down on her bed, watching her turn on Modern Warfare 2.

"Pure White Husky." She said with a hint of pride, throwing him a controller and headset.

"You ready to get your arse kicked?" She said with her North Carolinian accent.

"I thought you said you weren't good?" Kenneth said as she turned the game on and trashed talked to other guys that were on.

"I lied." She said simply as she started beating him already.

He sighed as he lost the round.

She looked at him, holding back laughter.

"Come on! I only shot you…" Moon looked back at the screen.

"37 times."

"Okay, maybe you beat me. How about we make a bet?"

"Alright." She said with a grin. She was always one for gambling. "If I win, you buy me a new game at Gamestop."

"If I win, I get to kiss you." He said nonchalantly.

"…. Wait, what?" She said halfway through the game, cursing and turning back to the screen as he killed her again.

"You faker!" She said, turning to him as he looked at her with a smug grin. He had won by 3 kills.

She was still saying something about "unfairness" and "cheating" when he nonchalantly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Wha-" She started off, turning towards him and getting cut off by a kiss.

She blinked and looked at him as he pulled back, waiting for a reaction.

A blush crossed her face as she blinked again, processing what had just happened to her.

Finally she crossed her arms stubbornly and looked down.

"You won't win next time."

Kenneth laughed and picked up the controller.

"You want to bet?"


	30. Cranky

Thanks to Lazyarse and Alice in Paramore for reviewing!

Sorry that this is out so late!

I'm coming down with something and I'm completely exhausted so I'm sorry but for the next week or two, I'll be updating irregularly!

I was in New Jersey all day yesterday and I'm tired but I'm not going to let a little thing like that stop me!

Onto the story!

Third Person Point of view

Seven sighed as she rolled over difficultly in bed for the millionth time. It was her 6th night in a row that she couldn't sleep. She was feeling better but she still got dizzy sometimes.

Finally, after almost a week of sleepless nights, she gave up and called Rex.

She dialed her phone and sat up tiredly as she called him. Eventually, Rex picked up after the 3rd ring.

"Hello?" He said tiredly through the phone. He had been sleeping like a rock until his phone rang.

"Hi." Seven said quietly.

"Oh, hey, what's up? It's like… 2:30 in the morning." He said, looking at the clock.

"I can't sleep."

"So you decided that you would call me at 2:30 in the morning?" He said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Seven laughed slightly and sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"I just have nothing to do all day so I fall asleep and that's thrown my whole sleeping schedule off."

"Alright," He said with a grunt as he got up and threw his legs over the bed. "I'm coming over. I'll make you that tea stuff or whatever that you like."

"Okay… Thanks Rex."

"No problem, I'll see you in 5." He said as he hung up.

Seven got up and slid off the bed onto her wheelchair at her bedside. Then, she wheeled herself over and out the door to her room. The living room was eerily quiet and bright as she turned on the lights and blinked.

The doorknob rattled and Rex came in, looking tired in his jacket and sweatpants.

Seven smiled and wheeled herself over, him leaning down to give her a hug.

"Hi." She said.

Rex ruffled her hair and went to the kitchen to boil water as Seven laughed and attempted to wheel over to the couch. She cursed under her breath as she hit the kitchen counter as she backed up. Rex laughed and wheeled her to the balcony.

"I'm glad you came. I can't sleep lately." She said as Rex leaned against the rail, the road quiet and the night still dark.

"It's no problem." He said as the cool night air blew a breeze toward them.

"I haven't had anything to do lately so I end up falling asleep and then it just… Urgh."

"What if I take you out tomorrow? We'll go see a movie or something." He said with a smile.

"A movie… Yeah. That sounds good."

Rex went back inside and put the tea bags in a cup and poured the water into the cup. When he went back outside, she was sleeping lightly in her chair. He set the cups down and wheeled her inside, putting her back on her bed.

He sighed as he closed the balcony, taking the cup and taking a sip.

Rex sputtered and choked, coughing as he set down the cup.

"How can you like this stuff? It just tastes nasty and burns your tongue." He said in the general direction of her room, thinking out loud.

He flopped onto the couch and sighed. As soon as he closed his eyes, he heard Holiday's voice.

"Rex," She said through the crackly comlink.

"What?" He said, groaning.

"I was looking for you. Where are you?"

"At Seven's apartment. Why?"

"Seven? Why?"

"She needed some company. Why were you looking for me?"

"Well, you left your door open. And since I have your attention anyway, I'm going to tell you before I forget. The day after tomorrow… Actually tomorrow, since it's like, 3am, we're going to Canada to investigate an unusual amount of nanite activity."

"Don't we always do stuff like that?"

"Yes, we do, but there's a possibility that we'll be staying there for a while since it's in the middle of avalanche zone. Just letting you know. Morning debriefing is at 8, don't forget." Holiday said before signing off.

Rex groaned as he un-stiffened and fell asleep.

*7*

Seven, Rex, Moon, Celest, Noah, and Kenneth were coming out of the movie theater that night. It was around 9:30 when they were getting out. They had all planned a get-together. They were all laughing and having a good time.

Seven was cranky earlier since she had woken up because her leg was over the side of the bed and she fell off, and then later she took a nap. Now, as they were making plans for a house-warming party, a group of girls were about to cross them on the sidewalk.

"Hey cutie!" said one of the girls that had a noticeably fake tan and blonde hair as she walked and roughly put a hand on Noah's cheek. The other girls were leaning on the wall or walking wobbly in skimpy clothes as they giggled stupidly and shouted that the blonde was too bold.

It was obvious they were drunk.

Noah backed off and took the blonde's arm and moved it. Next to him, Celest was laughing and patting Noah on the back.

"Go find another dog cuz' this one's got a leash." She said, sticking out her pierced tongue and flicking her off while everyone laughed.

The blonde looked at her and made a face, her nose wrinkling. Then she walked over to Rex and put her hands on his shoulders, getting a little close for his comfort.

"I like latino guys like you better," The blonde said, her words slightly slurred. "Come on, let's ditch this nerd herd and go somewhere more… private." She said, running her hand up and around his neck.

Seven was cranky again.

"Ahem," She said as she cleared her throat. "He's my boyfriend." Seven said pointedly as Rex backed up.

The girl sneered as the other girls were laughing.

"Why would he date you? Bet you haven't even got laid. He would be way better off without you and with me cuz' I'm obviously better than you, miss wheelchair." The blonde said, flipping her hair.

"Hey!" shouted Rex as Celest started saying "Back off-"

But neither got to finish their sentence because Seven got up on her good leg and landed a punch on the girls jaw, knocking her over and getting her friends to come over and help her as Seven's friends started walking away as quickly as Rex could wheel Seven away.

As soon as they rounded the corner, they all burst into laughter. Celest and Moon were congratulating her for getting some guts while Noah and Rex were still laughing, Kenneth patting her on the back and laughing.

"I feel so… refreshed." Seven said with a smile.

"See? It's good to let it out!" Moon said.

Seven smiled and looked around at the group of people looking out for her.

It was nice to have people there for her, especially since she hadn't had any in the last 5 years. The last time someone had cared for her, they had either ended up as a statue or assumed dead.

It was really nice.


	31. House party

Hey guys!

Special thanks to all those who have reviewed!

Alice in Paramore: XD that's hilarious!

Annarislasher101: Good to hear from you:)) And I know how you feel! I don't blame you:

Hey guys! Important question… How y'all feel about a lemon? It's something I'll do if you guys want it. If I do possibly write it, I will write it separately so those innocent people do not have to be scarred, it's just… I'm eager to please and I've gotten some PMs and one review asking for a lemon… Urgh… Let me know in your reviews!

Onto the story!

Third Person Point of View

Seven looked around and made sure everything was okay. People were about to start arriving soon and she was doing last minute prepping with Rex. She wheeled herself to the counter where Rex was sitting on a barstool. He was slightly amused at how much the girl planned for one party.

The lights were off and there were some strobe lights that Celest had put up just for the occasion. Seven didn't really know a lot about parties so she had Celest help her.

"Rex? Is everything ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, it is. You can stop worrying." He said with a smile, ruffling her hair.

She laughed and fixed her hair. Then, someone knocked. Seven looked at the clock and looked at the time. It was 7 o clock. She wheeled herself over to the door and opened it.

Holiday was there, her holding Six's arm with a smile, the agent's other hand in his pocket of course.

"Hi Seven!" Said Holiday cheerily as she practically dragged the green-clad ninja in.

"Hey Holiday, good to see you too Six." She said as she looked at the slightly uncomfortable agent.

Then, Moon, Kenneth, Celest and Noah came in. A chorus of "hi" and "woah, cool place!" came around.

Seven grinned and greeted each one of them as they came into the decorated apartment, completed with food and a mix track pumping out of the stereos she borrowed from Sam.

Her and Sam kept in touch a little, and she invited him to the party, but he said he probably wasn't going to show up because he was busy. Rex knew she had invited him and wasn't particularly happy but he let her do it anyway.

As she wondered if he was coming, Callan and his sort-of date came. It was Laura, the new scientist from down South, like Callan. They had met and hit it off but Callan had just nonchalantly asked her if she was busy and if she wanted to go too since he could bring a guest.

"Good to see you Callan." Seven said with a smile.

Considering he was responsible for her almost dying, he was considerably grateful that she wasn't making his life crappy.

Since Sam probably wasn't coming, she wheeled over with Rex and started chatting with everyone, catching up. After everyone's been caught up, Seven told everyone to dig into the pizza on the table. While everyone was eating, Rex put on Inception after he turned off the strobe lights and music. Everyone was paired up and eating while watching the movie. Seven was glad Sam hadn't come since it would've been awkward.

They were all either on the couch or the carpet watching the movie, full from dinner. When it ended, they all looked at each other and decided what to do next.

"Why don't we play Truth or Dare? No party's complete without Truth or Dare." Celest said with a smirk. Seven nodded and wheeled over to turn on the lights and music.

"Awesome! Truth or dare?" Rex asked Six.

Six raised an eyebrow and said simply "no."

"Come on!" Chided Holiday. "It'll be fun! And it is a party."

"… Dare." Six said with a mental.

"Okay, I dare you to… drink this!" Said Rex as he ran into the kitchen.

Seven face-palmed and watched as Rex came back with a shot glass filled with a questionable liquid.

Six took the shot and then coughed as he took it down.

"_What _was that?" Six demanded as everyone laughed at his reaction.

"Water… and prune juice." Rex said as he laughed.

"Truth or dare?" Seven asked Callan.

"Truth." He said.

"If there was one person you would want to be related to in this room, who would it be?" Asked Noah.

"… Probably you. You're not wacked up like everyone else in this room, not including Laura." He said with a smile at her.

"Truth or dare?" Callan asked Celest.

"… Dare."

"I dare you to call this number and act like you're their girlfriend." Seven said, typing a number into Rex's phone and giving it to her. Celest raised an eyebrow and put the phone to her ear.

"_Hello?" _said the voice on the other end.

"Hi hun! Can't wait to see you tomorrow!"

"_Uh… What? Who is this?"  
><em>

"It's me! Don't you remember me? We went out for lunch and stuff yesterday!"

"_Wrong number." _Said the voice.

By this time, everyone was laughing, Seven laughing the hardest.

"Who was it?" Celest asked.

"White Knight, my boss!" Seven said as Callan, Holiday, Noah, Laura and Rex laughed harder, Six with a smirk on his face.

Moon, Kenneth, and Celest looked at each other and just shrugged.

After plenty of rounds, it was about 9:30 when Celest, Noah, Moon, and Kenneth had to go home. After goodbyes, the Providence members were about to start cleaning when they got a call saying that there was an Evo alert.

"I'll come back and help with cleaning, I promise!" Rex shouted as he ran out the door with the rest of the people.

Seven sighed and had been cleaning for about 15 minutes when there was a knock on the door. She wheeled over and wondered who it was.

"Sam?" She said as she opened the door.

"Hey, I didn't know if I was too late or anything."

"Well, everyone left in a hurry but one person's coming back to help me clean. But there's some leftover pizza if you want some."

"I'm good, but I'll help you clean." He said, coming into the apartment.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that!"

"It'd be the least I could do, especially since you're… You know." He said as he looked at her wheelchair.

"… Alright." She said, giving in.

He started gathering up trash and plates while Seven rinsed plates and put them in the dishwasher.

"Oh shoot!" Said Seven as she dropped a mug.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sam asked, coming over and helping Seven pick up pieces.

"…Shoot." She said again as she cut herself with a piece.

"Let me take a look at it. I have an extra band aid in my pocket somewhere." Said Sam, examining her hand in his and digging through his pockets.

"You carry band aids with you?" Seven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have a 5 year old accident prone brother." He said as he pulled one out.

Suddenly, Seven saw the door open and Rex come through.

From Rex's point of view, Sam was kneeling down in front of Seven, one hand in his,

"Seven?"

*7*


	32. Sam

Hey guys! Special thanks to all who have reviewed!

No lemon guys, sorry to disappoint.

Hope you guys like the chapter!

Love to all my fans!

Onto the story!

Third person point of view

Seven quickly shook Sam's hand off and got up on her good leg at the same time as Sam.

"Rex, you're back!" Seven said with nervousness in her voice.

"I am. Seven, what were you doing?" Rex asked, coldness in his voice.

"I was with Sam and-"

"I thought you said he wasn't coming?"

"He wasn't but he showed up last minute and he was-"

"He was what? I saw him holding your hand, what was going on?"

"Hey," Said Sam as he butted in. "Don't interrupt a girl when she's talking."

"You!" Rex said, turning to Sam in anger. "I don't want to deal with you right now!"

"No! He's right, Rex. I don't think it was very nice to interrupt me." Said Seven as she tried to be respectful, understanding why he would be mad.

"Very nice? Grow up!" He shouted at the girl that was 4 years younger than him.

"Speak for yourself! Don't tell me to grow up when you won't let me say one freaking word!" Seven said, now starting to get angry.

"Yeah, dude, seriously, I was just giving her a band aid." Sam said, starting to feel a little awkward.

"Keep your hands off my girlfriend!" Rex said, now turning to Sam.

"You're not going to have a girlfriend if you keep acting like such a bastard!" Seven said, clamping her mouth with her hand afterwards, never having used the word before.

Rex narrowed his eyes and walked out the door in a huff.

"Rex! I didn't mean it!" She said after him.

Sam watched as her face paled and she half-fell into her wheelchair.

"You okay?" Sam asked her, a concerned look in his eyes.

"… Yeah. I'm fine." Seven said, her face in her hands.

"That was pretty harsh."

"Way to state the obvious." Seven said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm sorry." Sam said, slight hurt in his voice.

"No, wait, I'm sorry… I'm just… I have a bad headache." She said, her eyes still closed.

"It's okay. He didn't deserve you anyway. I, however," He said as he came close to her and held both her hands. "Can treat you right."

"Sam…" Seven started, her voice tired and sad. "I kind of just literally got out of a relationship."

"I know, but I really like you." Sam said, holding her hands tighter and jerking her closer, showing a feral side of him that Seven hadn't seen before.

"Sam, you're hurting me!" Seven said, struggling in his grip.

"I can give you the treatment you deserve." He said, tightening his grip further and pulling her completely into his arms, pulling her up onto her leg.

He pulled her so hard as to make her lose her balance and crash into him.

"Sam, let me go. I don't think it would work out, even if I did want to date you." She said in response to his violent actions.

She could see his eyes harden as he took in her response.

"I don't understand, your boyfriend just practically dumped you and I'm here. What's the problem? It's obvious that I'm better suited for you!" He said as her hands were starting to lose circulation.

"I don't want to date you! Please leave, now!" She said, closing her eyes, readying herself for retaliation.

Sam harshly pushed her away and walked out the door, leaving her to fall and cut her shoulder on the sharp edge of the kitchen counter.

Seven let out a cry of pain, then a whimper as she landed on the shards of the broken dish, cutting into her back.

The blood dripped from her back and shoulder as she rolled over weakly in an attempt to ease her pain. The world turned black as the precious blood she worked so hard to replenish ran down to the ground.

*7*

Short chapter I know, but I'll be gone for the next 3 days so I wanted to get at least this out. Love you all and R and R please!


	33. Delayed Victory

Thanks to all who reviewed!

The story looks like it's coming to an end :'(

Only one or two chapters left T_T

Thank you everyone for reading and supporting me!

Third Person Point of View

Moon and Celest walked down the hallway to Seven's apartment. The girl hadn't picked up her phone the whole day and they were starting to get worried. Their concern grew as they saw the door to her apartment wide open. They walked in and saw Seven lying on the floor, shards in her back, and dried blood on the floor and her clothes.

"Holy-" Celest started.

"We need to do something!" Moon said. "Call Rex!"

Moon shook Seven and tried to wake her up.

"Viola! Are you okay? Wake up!" Moon shouted into Seven's ear, getting no response.

"Check if she's alive!" Celest said as she dialed her phone.

Moon pressed her hand to her friend's neck and sighed in relief as she felt a pulse. It was faint but it was still there. Moon fumbled with her phone and cursed under her breath as she called 911.

"Hello?" Rex asked as he picked up the phone.

"Rex, Seven's-"

"Ugh, leave me alone, I don't need you bashing me about being stupid." Rex said as he hung up.

"Boy, I know you did not just hang up on me." Celest said into her phone as the paramedics were heard outside.

Celest and Moon watched them wheel Seven out, wanting to come but not being able to. Apparently, if they weren't related, they weren't allowed to ride with her.

Celest told Moon about her phone call to Rex.

"Woah, really?" Moon asked.

"Yeah… You don't think he did this to her, do you?"

"It's possible. Let's go to the hospital and check on Seven first. Actually, should we clean up first?" She asked, looking over at the messy scene.

"No. If he did it, we're gonna need some evidence girl." Celest answered.

Moon nodded her head and they walked down the hall to the parking lot, ignoring the stares from all the people. As they drove to the hospital in Moon's red jeep, they saw Providence pass by, probably from another Evo alert.

Celest muttered under her breath about Rex being a mother-something and Moon picked up the phone when she got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Moon!" Kenneth said through the phone.

"Hey." She said mellowly.

"Is there something going on?" He said in his knowing voice.

Moon explained as she pulled into the parking lot.

Suddenly, a familiar Providence motorcycle pulled in.

"What happened! One second I'm looking in hospital records to see if there are any Evo patients to examine, the next, I'm intercepting a call about a very familiar address that needs 911 assistance!" Holiday said in her usual worried tone as she walked quickly towards the girls, Six lagging behind, looking awkward.

"She lost some more blood and we don't know what happened. She was lying on the floor with blood everywhere." Celest said, shivering as she remembered the scene.

Holiday grunted and walked into the hospital, leaving the agro-nanny and the 2 teenage girls stranded in the parking lot.

Celest and Moon looked at each other and shrugged, walking past Six and into the building. Six straightened his tie and walked in slowly after them.

Holiday intercepted the paramedics with Seven in the hallway. After explaining that she's had lots of experience in the medical field and with Evos, they let her take over. She was put through the regular medical procedures, hooked up to an IV and heart monitor, and then Holiday gave her a shot containing everything Seven's regular pills contained.

After seeing Seven, Moon and Celest went home, both wondering what happened.

Holiday called Rex and told him about Seven's situation. Rex was hesitant to come but when he heard she wasn't waking up, he came.

Rex walked through the sliding doors of the hospital, feeling awkward and looking at the walls that reminded him so much of the halls of Providence. He followed the directions Holiday had given him and ran into her when he open the door.

"Good timing, she woke up right after I called you." Holiday said as she pushed Rex into the room and shut the door, not wanting Seven to get dizzy from 2 different voices in the room.

He looked back and groaned, not wanting to face Seven.

"Rex, I'm sorry." A voice came from behind him.

He turned around and looked at Seven. She had bandages around her neck and chest and she was currently pulling off the IV drip and the heart monitor, wincing as it flat lined, making a noise. Seven groaned and punched the monitor, cracking it and making it stop. Holiday could be heard making an indignant grunt but not coming in from outside.

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have let him in, it's just, you guys left before we could clean up and I was OCD about the mess and Sam came late and he offered to clean and then I cut my finger and… and… He was looking at the cut and was getting a band aid when you came in and I swear I didn't do anything, and he got really mad after you left because I wouldn't be with him and he got all violent and-" Seven stopped because she was getting light headed and flustered.

Rex sighed and sat next to her, forearms resting on his thighs.

"I'm sorry too. I guess I was just mad. And I better not see him again. He has some nerve messing with you." He said with a shake of his head.

Seven sighed and stretched. Suddenly, she bolted up straight, pushing Rex to the floor.

"Rex." She said with slight panic in her voice.

"Ouch, what? What's wrong?" He said, getting up and rubbing his sore tailbone.

"My leg just twitched and I felt it." She said, looking at him with wide eyes.

"So?" He asked, sitting on the bed next to her again.

"My _right_ leg."

"What's so special abou- wait. Your right leg?"

Seven flung the blankets off the bed and ran her hands over her right leg.

"I can… feel it. I can't move it but I can feel it." She said.

"Holiday! Six! Get over here!" Called Seven excitedly.

"What? What's wrong?" Holiday said as she and Six practically knocked down the door at her shouting. Rex rolled his eyes at them always assuming something was wrong.

"I can feel my leg! I can't move it but I can definitely feel it!"

"What? That's not… possible? Let me run some tests."

*7*

"So apparently, your nanites are correcting and replacing your nerves and tendons. I don't know to what extent this will go to so don't get your hopes up but if this goes on, it's possible you can use your leg again." Holiday said as she looked at her clipboard, writing something down.

"That's amazing!" Seven said as she fell back onto the hospital bed, hands in the air. "Imagine it Rex! Soon I'll come back to Providence and I can walk and run and not lose my balance and… It's so… cool." She said, running out of breath and adjectives.

Rex smiled at the younger girl, even if they didn't act that different. He ruffled her hair and got up, getting ready to leave.

"Wait Rex-" She said as he got up.

"What?" He asked, turning around to look at her.

"So are we okay? Like, are we still…" Seven trailed off, looking at him meaningfully.

"I want to be. Do you?" Rex asked her.

"I do." She said, blushing.

Rex smiled and sighed mentally in relief as he came over and hugged her.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said, walking out the door.

Seven stared up at the ceiling and took a deep breath and then smiling to herself.

"Take that world!" She said, whispering to her 14-year-old self as she raised her fist in the air.

Delayed victory.

*7*


	34. Back

Everyone, thanks for reading and taking a look at this series!

I love you all!

I hope you enjoyed my hard work, I really appreciate my readers and those who have reviewed! For those of you who enjoy my writing and Naruto (Which I also don't own.), I will be producing a Shippuden OC fic so be on the lookout!

There WILL be a sequel as soon as I come up with more plot, I love you all! This is going to be a very fluffy ending but I think you'll like it.

So here it goes.

Onto the last chapter.

Third Person Point of View

"Rex!"

Rex flinched as he held the phone arms length away and rubbed his ear. He was currently fighting a rampant Death Bunny in the petting zoo that had jumped on the first thing that walked through the door.

"Seven, this isn't a really good time." He said, holding the bunny back with his smack hands and holding the phone between his ear and shoulder.

"Get over here! I want to show you something!" She said, ignoring him completely and hanging up on the spot.

Rex groaned and smacked the bunny away, running past Holiday as she yelled at him to stop bothering the bunnies.

He jumped off the catwalk outside and formed his boogie pack, then started flying off to Seven's apartment.

*7*

"Rex!" Shouted Seven, tackling him.

"Hey, you seem happy?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah! Look!" And she backed up, standing before him.

"… What am I looking at?" He asked, giving up.

She didn't answer, just gestured towards her legs.

"… Oh! You can stand!"

"Yeah! I can stand and put weight on it-"

Rex caught her as her right knee gave out, the girl blushing as she looked away.

"Well, almost put weight on it. But I can stand and move it."

They looked at each other and kissed.

Things were getting better.

*7*

Moon walked over with 2 sodas in hand and sat down next to Kenneth who just came out of the pool and was on her couch watching Top Shot.

"That soda for me?" Kenneth asked as he saw that she was keeping them to herself.

"Pshft, of course not!" Said Moon as she opened one and started guzzling it.

"Your doctor said only one." He half laughed half said as he grabbed one out of her hand. Unfortunately, she has an iron grip.

Kenneth laughed as Moon yanked it out of his grip and ran out the glass sliding doors, her dog following excitedly.

"Hey!" He shouted as she finished chugging the one soda and threw the other in the pool. He grabbed her before she could run and jumped into the pool despite her protests.

They eventually had to come up for air, obviously and when they did, Moon still had the soda.

"Hah! I WIN!" She shouted as she burst into laughter.

Kenneth kissed her and stole the soda as she went rigid.

"Delayed victory!" He shouted, arms up in the air as he held the soda up.

Moon burst out laughing.

"I have to admit that was a pretty good strategy." She said.

Then she splashed water in his face and lunged for the soda.

Delayed victory for the win.

*7*

Celest couldn't help but laugh as Noah's first homemade bullet came out.

"What is this?" She asked teasingly as she held up a deformed blob of metal.

"It's… a bullet?" He asked more than stated.

"No. This is something I wouldn't even let my guinea pig shoot." She said as she started to heat it up again.

"It's not my fault! I can shoot just not make what I shoot." Noah said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Shoot what? First person shooter games?" Celest asked sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm not that bad of an actual shooter! How do you think I survive Providence mission with Rex? Who knows, maybe I'll become a Providence soldier one day. Going through one week of training didn't seem _too_ tough."

"Sure." She said.

"Heyy, do you not believe me?" He asked playfully, putting an arm around her.

"Of course I believe you." She said, looking up at him.

Noah laughed and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Providence soldier actually doesn't sound too bad.

*7*

The whole gang, including Kenneth, Callan, Laura, Holiday and Six were at Seven's apartment for a celebration party.

It was the normal party with pizza, a movie, and truth or dare. Who doesn't love truth or dare.

Seven was celebrating her return to Providence and the 4 months it finally took to get her full mobility in her right leg.

Finally, they went outside where they set the cursed wheelchair on fire.

Life was good.

*7*

Seven set down the heavy box in front of the front door, stretching her aching arms and back. She sat down as she watched Rex and Six lug a couple more heavy boxes towards her.

Seven looked around one more time at the empty apartment. It felt strangely blank since she had made her home here for more than 4 months. She sighed and watched as Holiday came out with a checklist.

"Alright. That's it. Everything's done." She said, checking off the last thing.

Rex looked at Seven and shared a look. She sighed again and got up.

Time to go to Providence.

*7*

Rex was sitting on the examination table, Holiday next to him, and Six leaning against the wall.

"When do you think she'll get here?" Rex asked.

God forbid she was another minute late.

Seven felt a shiver of déjà vu as she walked through the doors.

She looked around as they came towards her to greet her. She straightened her tie and looked at the people surrounding her.

"It's good to be back."

End


End file.
